The brother I never had
by gravitationfiend
Summary: Aelita has found out about why her memories were locked away and now remembers she has a brother. He was locked away along with Xana to keep her safe. He is her twin and the complete opposite of her, but Odd seems to be falling for him. DON'T KILL ME!
1. The boy from another Lyoko

Claire-chan: MY FIRST LYOKO FIC!! ODD x MY OWN CHARACTER...

Odd: Wooow

Angel: Yay!...I mean aww...

Claire-chan: It was at a friends request...but my theme in my stories are always yaoi.

Angel: -slaps forehead-

Claire-chan: Disclaimer time...Angel...the honors please

Angel: She does not own Code Lyoko...

Claire-chan: Thanks -glomps Angel- Hope you enjoy

* * *

Chapter 1

_A boy was flying away from a dozen dark kankrelats, and dark hornets. He fired off energy blasts and weaved in and out of the Xana-made buildings trying to get away from his enemies._

"_Damnit!" the boy shouted as he was struck by the laser that made contact with his wing. He fell to the ground, wings disappearing, and his weapon of choice, a staff, was dropped a few feet away. Smoke started to form by his feet. _

"_SHIT!" a hand grabbed his leg and started to pull him under. "No I'm not going back to that damn cell!" he shouted to the smoke. He called his staff back and hit the ground. The hand retreated, and out of the ground came William, weapon drawn to the boys neck._

"_But you have to unlock the code on this sector. Don't you want to see that girl after all this time?"_

_The boy just stared and thought, "How did he know about Aelita?"_

"_Unlock it now!"_

"_No! I rather die that let Xana out to hurt Aelita!"_

"_I don't think you'll have much of a choice," William turned into smoke and came behind the boy, pinning his arm's behind his back._

"_What the-" was all he could say before he was attacked._

_The boys vision stated to blur as he looked up to see a Scyphozoa (AN: for those who don't know its the thingy that looks like a jellyfish)_

"_Noo!" he began to struggle as the monster lifted him up of the ground. He started to feel his mind being read. Then was tossed him to the ground where he lost consciousness._

"This is weird," Jeremie said as he looked at the computer screen confused. Since it was Saturday he and Aelita would make upgrades to the 'Skid' and to most of the programs on Lyoko. Yet right now there was something that caught his attention.

"What's wrong Jeremie?" Aelita asked looking at the screen. Then she noticed it too. "Is that what I think it is?"

"I don't think it's a Replika. It might be another sector that Xana created."

"We should tell the others." Aelita took out her cell phone and dialed Yumi. Jeremie took out his and called Odd and Ulrich.

"Meet us at the factory in ASAP! Xana just created a new sector,"

In Odd and Ulrich's room

Ulrich closed his cell phone and tried to wake up Odd , "Come on we have work to do,"

Odd stared at him and then turned over, "Ten more minutes."

"God your hopeless," Ulrich just pulled the covers causing Odd to fall out of bed, "Get up!"

"Okay, Okay. Looks like some one woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

"You would too if you had to wake up at 8:00 on a Saturday."

"I still am?" Odd got up from the floor and was greeted by Kiwi. Odd smiled while picking up Kiwi, "Good morning to you too, Kiwi. It looks like Uncle Ulrich is being a bit evil today."

"Oh god," Ulrich just slapped his forehead. He was already dressed and walked out of the room. "Meet you at the factory,"

"Later," Odd took Kiwi's paw and waved it at Ulrich.

-At the factory-

"Where's Odd?" Jeremie asked annoyed that he wasn't here. Aelita, Ulrich and Yumi were already at the scanners when Odd finally came.

"Sorry you guys, I had to feed Kiwi," Odd said as he got out of the elevator.

"It's okay. Everyone now that Odd's here, get into the scanners."

-In Lyoko-

"So why are we in Sector 5 again?" Odd asked.

"Well if you didn't come late you would have known about a new sector in Lyoko," Jeremie said answering his question, "The weird thing is, its like a Replika, so you have to go through the Digital Sea."

"Okay everyone into the Skid," Aelita said as everyone transported, and was off to the new sector.

-Outside the Replika-

"I'm getting a weird Vibe from this place," Aelita said as they came in range of the Replika. _"Somethings wrong with this place, I can feel it,"_

"This place is weird," Odd said, looking at the rather huge Replika.

"Maybe its a trap by Xana." Yumi replied

"Whatever it is we still have to go there," Aelita said as she steered the 'Skid' into the the sector.

End chapter 1

* * *

Claire-chan: So how did I do?

Angel: that was sad, his mind was read by a thing...eww

Odd: thats just...ew...so whats gonna happen next?

Claire-chan: You have to read to find out -evil grin-

Angel: I hate when she does that...R&R


	2. First Encounters

Claire-chan: Another chapter! Another few until a good pairing... .

Angel: Wow

Claire-chan: Now my character gets introduced!

Odd: soo who is it -nudges Claire-

Claire-chan: Well you'll have to find out.

* * *

Chapter 2

"My head hurts like hell!" the boy said as he got up off the cold ground, "I can't believe I got jumped," He paused as he heard someone talking. He then ran into a near by ally so that who ever it was wouldn't see him. He also pulled his hood on just in case.

"I can't believe it, Xana actually created a city," The girl with pink hair said _,"Wait a second what it Aelita doing here!"_

"Its kind of dark though,"

"Stay alert everyone this might be a trap by Xana,"

"_I wish,"_ the boy thought. He was about to walk away until a laser flew by his head. He was met by four dark hornets. He broke off into a sprint and summoned his staff._"DAMNIT, DON'T THEY EVER QUIT!!" _He shot off two energy blast and took out one of the hornets. Four more appeared making a total of seven. Then a barrage of lasers came at him and just missed.

The boy started to run faster until he tripped and fell. He turned around and was met with seven dark hornets. He braced for the lasers to hit sending him back to his cell, but they never came.

He looked up and saw Aelita and three other people.

"Can you stand?" the girl with short hair and geisha outfit asked. The boy just nodded and stood up.

In about two minutes all the dark monsters were gone. The boy was shocked because it usually takes him longer to kill them.

"So whats your name?" Aelita asked him.

"_Thats weird she doesn't remember me? If she's here then the code on her memories should have unlocked. Wait a minute...THE CODE!!"_

"DAMNIT!" the boy said out loud. Four eyes looked at him confused.

"Maybe this one is missing a screws, if you know what I mean." The one in purple said, making loops by his head. Okay that pissed the boy off. With a flick of his finger the boy in purple fell backwards and hit his head.

"Why you do that!" The boy in purple got up and pointed his hand at him.

"Odd calm down," The boy in the yellow samurai outfit said. The boy just looked at them confused and just shook his head. It had been a while since he had seen any other people, he forgot how to act around them.

"Well just to let you know I'm surprised Aelita hasn't said anything about me. I'm really hurt you know," The boy said as he looked in another direction. Everyone looked at Aelita.

"How do you know my name, I don't know who you are," Aelita said as she stared at the boy. His white hood covered his face. His hoodie had black designs that lead to the bigger one on his back that resembled angel wings. He was holding a white staff, and wore slightly-baggie black and white pants with zippers on them. _"He looks familiar but I don't remember him."_

Everyone got there weapons out and aimed them at the boy. "Woah take it easy. Maybe this will help," The boy took off his hood. He had a lot the same features as Aelita and he even had pink hair like her. The only difference was that his hair was longer and had black streaks. Everyone just gasped.

"Aelita he looks just like you," The one in purple said.

"No shit sherlock," The boy answered,

"But he doesn't seem to act like her," The one in yellow said.

"Well anyway, I can't believe that you forgot about your own brother Aelita," The boy said as he pushed his hair out of his face.

"I don't have a brother,"

"Yes you do, and it's me. You don't remember me, I'm Angel. It's been, hmm, about seven years since I've seen you. And since I told you my name isn't it proper to tell me yours."

"My name is Ulrich," The one in yellow said.

"My name is Yumi, and the one you beat up is Odd," The girl in the geisha out fit replied.

"Well hi everyone-," Angel had a painful head ache that cut him off, and so did Aelita, "This isn't a good place to talk right now."

"What's wrong with Aelita?" Yumi asked as she looked at her friend who was in pain.

"Did you do something to her?" Ulrich said as he pointed to his sword at Angel.

Angel pointed to an alley way, "We have to go now!"

* * *

Claire-chan: YAY!!! I'm done with this chapter.

Angel: Wow..

Claire-chan: Read and review everyone!


	3. The Reason

Clare-chan: This is sad!

Odd: I know your only on the 3rd chapter.

Angel: That and were about to get killed.

Claire-chan: No your not -stares at computer screen-

Angel: I feel sorry for you...

Odd: She needs to finish the story

* * *

Chapter 3

"This way!" Angel shouted as he ran towards the alley way. Every one just looked at him like he was crazy. "WE HAVE TO GO NOW!"

"And why should we trust you?" Yumi asked.

"Yeah, and you hurt Aelita," Odd said eyeing Aelita, who was now rubbing her temples.

"You get use to it when your here, but I'm just saying we should leave now. I really don't want see my little sister get taken," Angel started to hold is head in pain, "We must go!"

Everyone gave a nod to each other and followed Angel down the alley way. Just then a machine flew by flashing light onto the street. Then slowly searched the side walk. Odd was about to speak until Angel covered his mouth.

"_Don't speak..."_ Angel mouthed to them, "Just follow me." Angel then carefully opened a sewer lid and motioned for them to jump in. Aelita jumped in first, then Ulrich, Yumi, Odd, and lastly Angel jumped in and closed the lip before the light saw him.

In the sewer

"I can't believe we're in a sewer." Odd mumbled as he walked along the path with the others.

"Well, I'm sorry it was either that or get captured and tortured," Angel said, "And keep quiet even though they can't see us they can still hear us."

The rest of the way was quiet, until Angel stopped at a door. A screen came out and asked for a password. Angel placed his hand on the screen and the door opened.

The room was rather large for being in a sewer. It was a fully furnished library and a huge computer screen surrounded by 10 smaller screens.

"Well were safe for now," Angel said as he sat down in a chair at the computer. The smaller screens lit up showing different camera angles of the sewer.

"So what was that thing that we ran from," Ulrich asked.

"Those things are my worse nightmare. The are called 'culls'. Good name for them thou. The are sensitive to sound and when you appear in there light you are instantly picked up and caught or you'll be de-virtualized which ever comes first. In my case its caught and tortured."

Every just looked at him. Aelita was the first to speak, "If your my brother how come I can't remember you?"

"You weren't suppose to remember."

"Why?"

"Because, I'm the one that locked your memories up in the first place,"

"That doesn't sound like something a brother would say," Odd said.

"Well let me finish. The reason I did it...is well...do you know the other reason why father made Lyoko?" Angel asked looking at Aelita.

"No, why?"

"Lyoko was a program that was used by father as a back up, as...how you say a safe haven. Xana was also apart of father's program to disable Project Carthage, which disabled enemy communications. But one day every thing went wrong, Xana had been corrupted; but father put us both on Lyoko, then himself, as a safe haven.

Father tried to reason with Xana but it didn't work. Both father and me took it upon ourselves to keep you safe. I was to keep Xana's real power contained while father also held him at bay. Then we decided to shut down the super computer.

So I took it upon myself to seal some of your memories, Dad sealed the rest...just enough so that when he saw you again he could give them back as a 'just in case anything happened to him'. He said _'I want her to forget about what happened, and my careless mistakes. I think that I'm doing the right thing, that way she can start over_' And as I can see you did." Angel looked at Aelita's friends.

Angel then continued his explanation, "It's my fault you guys are here in the first place,"

"So you led us here?" Ulrich asked.

Angel shook his head, "Remember when I sad '_I was to keep Xana's real power contained_' well I got jumped by those jelly fish looking things, including William! They stole the password I had on this place so you wouldn't find us. What Xana does now is nothing compared to if he gets the rest of the passwords out of me."

"Wait, William's here?" Yumi asked Angel. He just nodded his head.

"And he's a really nice person when I put an anti-virus in his system. But its only temporary though. Then he reverts back to, the evil bastard."

"So that means his spirit might be here too right?" Aelita asked.

"Yeah its in my old book room," Angel motioning to the map on his wall. "You'll see a giant building with a clock on it thats where I use to be until Xana found me again."

Aelita looked at the map, "And what are these," she pointed to the dozen places circled on the map.

"Those are where the towers are," Angel replied.

"So what do you call this sector?" Aelita asked.

"Hmm...Hell." Everyone stared at Angel. "Man you guys can't take a joke, I call this place sector 'A'."

"Why,"

"Because naming it after myself or the password, would be rude," Angel replied as he turned to the screen.

"You guys have to leave soon," Angel motioned to the screen's four enemies could be seen, "I don't want Xana knowing I'm here. Oh and I almost forgot." Angel got up and walked to his book shelf. He picked out a red book with gold rings on it's spine. He then tossed to to Aelita. "That should help with your memories,"

"Umm... Thanks Angel,"

"Now where was that switch again," Angel lifted up his remote and another door opened. "Come on, I'll take you back to your ship,"

"How did you know?" Aelita asked.

"The password may be lifted, but I still know who comes here. Thats the reason for the headaches. It helps if there are enemy's near by." Angel walked threw the door. He motioned for the others to follow him. Once threw he closed and locked it.

Back at the Skid

"Well we're here," Angel said as he opened the sewer lid. He got out and looked to see if the cost was clear. He motioned for them to come and pointed to there ship.

"Have a safe trip back," Angel was about to go down another alley until Aelita called him.

"Wait. Why don't you come with us?"

"I have a few errands to run. Maybe next time sis," Angel waved and ran down an alley.

"He sure was weird," Odd said once they were in the Skid.

"Yeah but he looked really happy to see you Aelita," Yumi added.

"Yeah, but I wonder what's in this book?" She eyed it then placed it in he lap, "Well home we go,"

* * *

Claire-chan: That was fun... 

Angel: wow

Odd: yeah she has a bastard for a twin.

Angel: You know what shut the hell up!

Odd: BASTARD!

Angel: DIE!!

Claire-chan: Okaaay -rolls eyes- just read and review


	4. Memories

Claire-chan: Guess what everyone

Odd: Another chapter?

Claire-chan: Exactly! -glomp-

Angel: HEY!! you forgot about me T-T

Claire-chan: and your point is...

Angel: T-T Evil!

Claire-chan: AWW!!! -glomp- ON with the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 4

In the real world

"I wonder whats in this book," Aelita asked as she took the book out of the scanner. She traced her finger down the spine of the book.

"Why don't you open it, Aelita?" Yumi asked. She was curious too. So was all of them.

"Okay," Aelita opened the book. There was a lot of photos of a woman wearing a apron, holding two children, posing to the camera. Both of the children looked about 5 years of age and looked exactly alike except one had black streaks in their hair. Each was covered in flour and had big smiles on their faces. Aelita just gasped , "I remember this," She paused, "It's my mother,"

_Flashback_

"_Mommy, Mommy," Aelita and Angel called walking around the hallway for their mother._

"_Mommy?" The both were holding each other's hands, as they stepped into the kitchen. There stood a woman. She had a lot of the same features as them._

"_So, whats wrong you too?" She asked and bent down to there level._

"_We wanted to know when daddy's coming home," Aelita asked, Angel just nodded._

"_Well he'll be home soon,"_

"_So was any one talking about me," The children turned to their fathers voice._

"_DADDY!" They both ran and hugged their father._

"_Hi sweetie, how are you?" he said to their mother as he kissed her on the cheek._

"_Nothing much just making dinner,"_

"_Mommy can we help?" Angel asked._

"_Sure why not,"_

_After about 20 minutes Aelita and Angel were covered in flour and really messy._

"_Me need a bath," Aelita said, Angel just nodded in agreement._

"_Wait one second you two," There father left and brought back a camera, "Say cheese,"_

_The two pulled there mother into the picture. She hugged both of them and the posed for the camera._

_End Flashback_

"It was when me and Angel were helping mother with cooking," Aelita recalled as if it was just yesterday. She started to flip through the book. More pictures of her and Angel, along with there mother and father was posted in the book. Starting from when they were born, birthday parities, family outings, and just random pictures, then it came to an end, until another section was seen near the end. "I wonder what this is?"

Aelita opened to the page and saw drawings. Each had been of Angel and her when they were babies, angels, and a lot of the old picture redone. "My mother was an artist," Aelita took in the pictures, she was believing everything she saw, because it couldn't have been lies, these pictures were real.

"Wow, So I guess Angel was telling the truth," Ulrich said.

"Well it's hard not to believe when you look at them in these books and on Lyoko. He looked just like Aelita," Odd replied, and he added, "But he doesn't act a thing like her,"

"That might be true," Jeremie said as he looked at Aelita.

"I don't think he's lying. If he was just a copy made by Xana he would have jumped at the chance to come back with us," Aelita said as she closed the book, "But I would like to see him in the real world like me, He'd be a lot safer."

"Maybe next time he'd come with us," Yumi sad as she put a had on Aelita's shoulder, "He's probably thinking about you right now,"

"Yeah your right,"

"We'll just check on him tomorrow," Jeremie said, "And we could ask him a few questions about Xana."

"Aww man, on a Sunday too," Odd said with a sigh.

Back on sector 'A'

"_I'm really happy I got to see Aelita today," _Angel said as he walked down the alley, _"And she's out of Lyoko and in the real world safe with friends." _he gave a sigh, _"I'm pretty sure that they'll trust me after they see the book." _Even Angel knew this was a risk to his very being but he had to help in some way.

Angel looked out of one of the alley ways, to see if any enemy's were there. It was clear as he ran across the street. Angel had got an idea to help Aelita. He would give her, the friend who was stuck here's, codes so that they could have him back. , "They looked concerned when I brought him up,"

Angel crossed a few more streets until he got to his destination. It was where his old library was, A clock tower, with the appearance to keep the real tower safe. Angel didn't want Xana to take over the few towers there so Angel kept them hidden.

Angel climbed the stairs of the clock tower. The wined around the real tower until it reached a door at the top. Angel waved his hand over the door and opened it. Once inside he closed and locked it turning on a light. He walked over to the book shelf looking for a a black book.

"Are you looking for this?" A voice said from the corner of the room. Angel turned around to see William sitting in a chair holding the book he was just looking for.

"Give it back," Angel said as he held his hand out. William shook his head no, "DAMNIT WILLIAM GIVE IT BACK, IM TRYING TO HELP YOU!"

"Why do you want me gone so much?" William got up and walked over to Angel. Angel backed away until his back made contact with the wall. William leaned in and Angel pushed him away, "I thought you cared Angel"

"Not when your like this, I like the nice version of you, NOT THE ASSHOLE SIDE!"

"Angel," William whispered. It almost sounded human to Angel.

"What the hell do you want, where through," Angel said as he crossed his arms.

"I wanted to say goodnight," William crashed his lips onto Angel's. Angel started to feel lightheaded. He felt something making him sick, go into his system, as he lost consciousness.

William caught Angel's body, and picked him up. He put the book back onto the shelf and walked with Angel out of the room. "We need you for bait, for those Lyoko brats and your sister Aelita."

As he walked the Xana mark disappeared from his forehead as he looked at the unconscious boy in his arms. "I'm sorry," He whispered as he walked down the stairs out of the tower.

End chapter 4

* * *

Claire-chan: WOW!

Odd: what happened to Angel?

Angel: I got kidnapped by William...the least popular character on the series

Odd: We'll kick his ass later!

Claire-chan: only if I kill you off

Angel and Odd: -Gasp-

Claire-chan: I wouldnt do that to you guys -glomps-

R&R everyone.


	5. Saying Goodbye

Claire-chan: Another chapter for everyone.

Odd: It's taken you a really long time..

Claire-chan: Cut me some slack I've been studying for my test!

Angel: Yeah right. You've been watching anime and Rh Plus the whole time!

Claire-chan: -anime sweatdrop- uuhhh...not my fault!

Odd: riiiiight

Claire-chan: I HATE YOU!!!

Angel: Just read while she's full on caffeine.

* * *

Chapter 5

Some where in Sector 'A'

"_Dude, where am I?" _Angel sat up from where he was laying. He was in a large black bed and his hoodie was off which showed his black t-shirt he wore underneath. Angel had a major headache, _"God it feels like I've been hit by a bus."_ He got up and regretted it when his legs gave out. He sat on the floor thinking about what happened when he blacked out.

"_This could have been one of two things. Either I had partied the other day and drank too much and gave my self a hangover or Xana put a virus in me, when William kissed me." _He looked around the dark decorated room, _"I still think it was the first one."_

Angel was distracted from his thoughts when a door was opened. He saw something of his worse nightmare standing there. "William, why are you here?"

"I came to check on my most favorite person in the world."

"Bite me!" Angel exclaimed as William stepped closer. He grabbed Angel by the waist and pulled him in. Then he bit a small spot on Angel's neck.

"You told me to bite you,"

"Bastard!" Angel pushed William off of him and ran to the door. A Xana symbol appeared as he tried to run though. He hit the symbol and fell to the floor.

"You know, it's hard to get though that when your considered a prisoner,"

"Why are you doing this?" Angel stepped closer to William.

"Xana's orders," Another step.

"Why are you letting him take control?" Another step.

"..." Angel was directly in front of William now. Angel placed his hand on William's forehead and the Xana mark disappeared. Angel was about to fall until William caught him.

"You...know your...not welcome...after knocking...me out," Angel said between breaths.

"Thanks," He picked up Angel and placed him on the bed. Then kissed his forehead.

William walked over to Angel's hoodie, picked it up, and handed it to him. Angel put it on and and walked over to the window.

"Do you think it's safe to do that. You can't fly in your condition," William asked as he watched the designs on Angel's back light up.

"Well its better than being here,"

"Why are you going?"

"Remember my anti-virus only works temporarily, You'll wind up hurting me again," Angel put his hand on the glass. _"One of the highest buildings in the city"_. He saw the whole sector from his temporary prison. He called his weapon with the other.

"I'm sorry," Angel heard William but didn't turn around.

"You know we can't stay like this. I might leave soon anyway."

"I know, but until Xana's gone I can't leave." William walked up to Angel and hugged him. Angel just pushed him away.

"Where's the book," Angel asked getting right to the point.

"Still in the library,"

"That's good to hear," Angel gave a sigh of relief, "If Xana had got it I would be out of luck,"

"You better get going," William ruffled Angel's hair.

"Bye," Angel focused his small amount of energy left and broke the glass. He jumped out the window and spread his wings. When he looked back William was holding his head in pain as the Xana mark appeared.

In the real world

one week later

"I'm tired as hell," Odd said as he sat on his own bed. Yumi was at her home asleep and Ulrich was asleep on his own bed. Aelita was in her own room asleep and Jeremie was taking a nap for once. For the past week Xana had been attacking non-stop and now every one was resting from the long battle.

Right now Odd seemed to be the only one awake, _"I'm tired as hell and I'm shocked I'm not asleep. But that boy...what's his name...Angel. We haven't heard from him in days. Aelita is worried about him...and when I think about it so am I...," _Odd layed back on his bed, deep in thought, _"I hope he checks in soon...wait a sec...I'm a guy and I'm thinking about another guy in this way"_ he shook his head, _"NO!...but...when I think about it-"_

Just then his and Ulrich's cell phone started to ring. It was Jeremie telling everyone to meet at his room.

In Jeremie's room

"So what's wrong Jeremie?" Yumi said yawning. Every one looked beat, even Jeremie.

"I had to tell you guys that Angel has made contact with us,"

"And your point is again?" Odd asked yawning rather loudly so Jeremie would get the point. Aelita just nudged his arm rather hard making him cry out a little.

"Well, it seems he might need help,"

"So, I thought he could take care of himself?" Ulrich asked.

"He probably is just as tired as us, If Xana has been more active then he probably has it worse than before. He might also be helping us at the same time,"

"What do you mean?" Aelita asked, she was confused about where this was going.

"He might just reseal Xana to make him weaker again."

"But wouldn't that mean..."Aelita trailed off, she knew what he was going to do.

Jeremie nodded, "He's sealing himself too," Everyone's eyes went wide even Odd's.

End chapter 5

* * *

Claire-chan: -Stretches-

Odd: WOW!

Angel: NO!...THIS IS MEAN!

Claire-chan: sorry the caffeine ran out...

Odd: get to writing

Claire-chan: okay...R&R everyone...


	6. Reunion

Claire-chan: GUESS WHAT!

Odd: -no comment posted-

Angel: Um..you finally wrote me kill someone?

Claire-chan:...uh...no

Odd: Then what?

Claire-chan: The next chapter idiots

Angel: OH...hey I'm not an Idiot he is. -points at Odd-

Odd: YOU BASTARD!

Claire-chan: umm on with the story.

* * *

Chapter 6

Sector 'A'

"Can't he take care of himself, I'm tired." Odd complained as they were getting out of the ship.

"We're trying to help him, remember. And were helping Aelita, right?" Yumi said as she looked at Aelita.

"Right," She nodded and added, "We can't just let him lock himself up again." She then put her hand on her forehead. "There's an enemy near by,"

"Thats weird Aelita because there isn't anything coming up on the screen." Jeremie said to the group. He looked again over his screen and still no sign of an enemy.

"I really sense something you guys," Aelita said as she held her head more, "We should move," They ducked into an alley as they saw a cull go by.

"That was close," Ulrich said as he looked at Aelita. She was no longer holding her head.

"Yeah, but..."She trailed off and started to look at the sky.

"Whats wrong?" Odd asked as he looked up and saw Angel fly by. He was being chased by a dozen dark hornets.

"We need to help him," Yumi said as Jeremie materialized there vehicles. Each hopped onto there own and Aelita rode with Yumi on the 'Overwing'

"_This is bad Angel doesn't look to good," _Aelita saw her brother get hit by a laser and he fell towards the streets. Odd quickly caught him before he hit the ground and placed him on his back. Angel responded and wrapped his arm around Odd neck and waist so he wouldn't fall off. He then joined the others to get rid of the enemy's.

Just then a laser was aimed at Odd's 'Overboard'. He doged them until he saw one aimed at his head. A barrier blocked the attack and distroyed two dark hornets, then disappered. He looked down and saw Angel's hand glow white. It soon faded away.

_"I guess he was making sure his ride doesn't get destroyed so he won't fall off," _Odd grinned as he saw Angel fall asleep.

After about five minutes they ducked into one of the old buildings waiting for Angel to wake up. Each one took a spot to make sure no more monsters came. Finally, Angel started to stir and everyone but Ulrich moved from there spot. He had to keep guard.

"What happened?" Angel rubbed his head and saw Aelita sitting next to him.

"You were hit by a laser," Yumi said, then added, "You fell from the sky. If it wasn't for Odd here you would have been killed," Yumi finished and pointed at Odd.

"Yeah so I better get a thank you," Odd finished.

Angel just looked at him confused, then started to smile, "Thank you, Odd."

Odd saw him smile, then blushed and looked away.

"Wow someone actually made Odd speech less. We need to have Angel around more oftern," Ulrich said from the opposite side of the room.

"You know we should go," Angel tried to get up but fell to the floor. _"This isn't good, I activated to many towers at once...How many...at least six right?"_

"Angel, whats wrong?" Aelita asked. She could tell her brother was really tired from the fact that he was breathing heavy.

"I activated to many towers...and it's not good that I'm sick,"

"What do you mean? You can active towers too? "

"Yeah and deactivate them too. But it takes a lot out of me to do that to some many at once. Then when Xana caught me he put a virus in me. I'm trying to let my anti-virus work in its own...but...I would need rest...and when I saw how much work you guys were getting from the less restricted Xana, I had to do something." Angel looked at the ground.

"You should come back with us," Aelita said.

"Yeah that would be better than here," Yumi agreed.

"And it would be easier so that Aelita wouldn't worry as much." Ulrich added.

Angel nodded, _"I guess I have to go to make Aelita happy." _"Sure I'll go,"

"Is there anything you need from this sector,"

"Not really...Oh wait I for got to get William's book"

"What do you mean,"

"The book with his spirit self in it, so that he could leave this place," Angel explained.

"Well have to get it next time," Ulrich said as Angel and Aelita cringed in pain. Outside was 3 'cull's ready to scan the building.

"This way," Angel lead them through the building and out into an alley. He then opened a sewer lid and everyone jumped inside, "I'll lead you back to the area your ship is in. But you guys have to lead the rest of the way since I can't exactly pin-point it's location today."

Everyone nodded. Angel started to walk and the others followed. Finally they go to the exit. Angel wen first and then the others came out of the sewer with him. Aelita led the way to the Skid holding her brothers hand, to guide him.

"You'll have to use William's ship, so I hope you don't mind," Aelita said as the others were transported first.

"I won't mind sis," Angel smiled as Aelita was transported, then him self.

End chapter 6

* * *

Claire-chan: I'm Tired

Angel: Wow...I told you to lay off the sugar

Claire-chan: But thats my motivation...

Odd: No its bad for you

Claire-chan: No rest for the weary...-sigh- R&R


	7. The Real World

Claire-chan: Sorry you guys I've been busy studying and...then the traveling...then the chores...so its hard to update so quickly...

Angel: Maybe if you didn't wait until the last minute you would finish your work quicker.

Claire-chan: -stares at Angel-

Odd: she's going to hurt you if you mess with her.

Angel: No one asked for your help you midget!

Odd: Shut up, you shouldn't be talking looking like hello kitty threw up on there head!

Claire-chan:-sweat drop- -;...I tried...just enjoy the story...

* * *

Chapter 7

Two weeks later

"_Even though I've been here a while, it still feels like, its the first time being back in the real world," _Angel thought as he stared out the window. Angel was really happy about not having to run for his life constantly. Also he was happy for the fact that Jeremie made him a new identity so he wouldn't be harassed about looking like Aelita. His full name was Angel Stone now, Aelita's brother that came to move with her. (AN: That sounds kind of funny, Angel Stone. That would make some nice jewelry.)

He was in the same grade as Aelita, Ulrich, Odd and Jeremie, but he really wished he was a grade higher. _"The schooling sucks! I'm at a college level...well way beyond schooling...and here I am in a lower level class!...-sigh-...Get use to it Angel, your gonna be like this for the next few years," _

"Mr. Stone,"

"Huh?," Angel was distracted from his thoughts when the teacher called on him, _"Damn they're always on my case. I'm starting to miss the running for my life part."_

"If your done daydreaming, then you can solve this problem," The teacher pointed to the really long problem with missing dashes for fill-in-the-blank. Angel looked at the problem and rolled his eyes.

"I rather not. I'll feel like an idiot if I have to explain." Angel heard the whole class snicker, and he even heard Odd laugh at the seat next to him.

"And why won't you solve it?"

"There's so many errors," Angel said and rolled his eyes again at the teacher.

"Well if there so many, why don't you show us the solution," The teacher said really annoyed, "If pretty sure that this question, has no errors." The teacher placed his chalk out to Angel.

Angel was annoyed with this class. He got up and walked to the broad. He took the chalk and started to solve the problem. "You see here," Angel pointed to the last few steps, "Either way I put this symbol the problem is not going to even out. If you clearly change this number to 56 than then the whole problem is correct."

The teacher looked at the broad. "Well I guess your right," Angel could hear the class 'wow'ing him.

"It just basically means '_you_' have some studying to do. Its no fun being taught by someone who doesn't 'preach what they teach'" Angel then walked back to his seat. The teacher was mad but continued the lesson.

"Angel I can't believe you just showed up a teacher. He's been harassing us forever and finally someone has the guts to say something." Odd exclaimed as Angel sat down.

"Its really easy if you understand it,"

"Well math isn't really my strongest subject."

"I'll help you if you need it,"

"Umm...sure. How about later after dinner."

"Sure, and thanks,"

Angel looked and smiled, "Glad to be of help," Odd gave a smile, blushed and looked back at his book. Angel looked puzzled but went back to daydreaming. He was pretty sure that the teacher wouldn't be picking with him for a while.

At lunch

Everyone by lunch heard about Angel telling off another teacher. This was the third one out of the two weeks he was here. Right now he sat in the lunch room with Yumi, Jeremie, Odd, Ulrich and Aelita at the lunch table reading.

"Angel I can't believe you did that!" Aelita said to her brother. She was rather annoyed that he did that, he could have gotten into trouble. Angel just listened to her scolding him, and continued reading a book he checked out of the library.

"It was so cool though," Odd said as he took a spoonful of whatever mystery food they was serving for lunch, "That teacher was all mad but didn't do anything."

"It was kind of mean though," Ulrich had replied, "But Jeremie how come you didn't say anything? You probably new the problem was wrong to."

"I did, I just didn't want to cause a scene, unlike someone," Jeremie looked at Angel. Angel just looked up and replied with, "What its not my fault?"

"Anyway what book are your reading?" Yumi asked trying to change the subject.

"Just a trigonometry book," Angel said as he showed them the pages filled with multiple math problems.

"No wonder you ripped the teacher," Ulrich said as he continued eating.

"I didn't know you were so smart," Aelita said as she looked at her brother.

"Well, I'm kind of done," Angel said quietly trying to make it so they didn't hear him. They heard him.

"You mean with high school, right?"

"Uhh...no...I'm pretty much out of college," Angel just went back to his book. He didn't like speaking about himself in public.

"Wow," was the only reply he got from Aelita.

After dinner

"_I can't believe I'm doing this," _Odd thought as he stood in front of Angel's room door, _"Maybe if I run now, I won't have to put up with this. Its really hard to say no to him though."_

Odd knocked on Angel's door. No answer. "Well he's not here" He started to walk away until the door opened. Angel just waved, "Hi"

"Yeah...So lets get the tutoring over and done with." Odd walked into Angel's room and was greeted with a floor full of papers and books.

"Sorry about that I haven't been able to clean much. But I was just about to do that before you came. And your early."

"Just ready to learn I guess,"

"Did you bring your book?"

"Umm...no sorry,"

"Well make yourself at home, I have to get something from Aelita then." Angel said before he stepped out the door leaving Odd in the dirty room.

At Aelita's room

Angel knocked onto his sister door. Aelita opened the door and smiled at him, "So what brings you here?"

"Do you still have my spare math book?"

"Yeah I just finished using it, why?"

"Umm...well you see...I'm kind of tutoring someone now," Angel said blushing.

"Can I ask who?"

"Its just Odd,"

Aelita grinned. Angel noticed and looked confused. "Why are you smiling?"

"Because your blushing" Aelita pointed to his red cheeks.

"And your points is, what?"

"You probably have a crush on him don't you?"

"What?!"

"Well, you rarely even tutor anyone. Remember the only people was whoever you liked." (AN: Referring to when they were little.)

"Your so evil!" Angel's cheeks went even darker. _"Times like these makes me mad. Sisters are the root of all evil. Especially little ones; twins or not."_

"Well go have fun," Aelita handed him the book and Angel stormed off blushing, but he still remembered to wave as he turned the corner.

"_I don't even like him that way. Even if I did...I wouldn't want to hurt him like I did to William...-sigh-...But do I really like him?"_

End Chapter 7

* * *

Claire-chan: That was fun

Odd: Yeah...I wonder will Angel confess

Angel: Nah...I don't think I will

Odd: Why?

Angel: Because...It would really scare me...

Claire-chan: AWW! Its okay...next chapter! R&R!


	8. Tutoring Sections

Claire-chan: A NEW CHAPTER...NOW WITH SUGARY GOODNESS!!!

Odd: -slaps forehead-

Angel: I TOLD YOU NOT TO GIVE HER SUGAR

Odd: Not my fault she did the face. I have a weakness for puppy eyes.

Angel: Well its a good thing because she's writing.

Claire-chan: SQUEEEE!!!! -bounces off the walls-

Angel: -sweat drop- just enjoy

* * *

Chapter 8

Back in Angel's room

Odd picked up the papers and books on the floor and notice they were all either large novels, drawings, sketch books. "I guess he's an artist,"

Odd placed them on Angel's desk, and looked the small stack of books on his desk. _"I didn't know he read comic books. Thats a shock, coming from someone who reads trigonometry books...WAIT A SEC!..I read the same series...and these are the one's I didn't read!"_ Odd hopped into a chair by the desk and started to read.

"Okay I'm back," Angel walked into his room and saw that the floor was clear of his work. He then looked to his desk to see Odd reading his comics.

Angel crept up behind Odd and looked over his shoulder, "You know, you can just borrow it."

"Ahhh," Odd said surprised, "Sorry I didn't hear you."

"Its okay...I said you can just borrow it," Angel smiled.

"Thanks," Odd just blushed, _"Every time he smiles I blush! Damn you crush and my teenage hormones."_

Angel noticed this and blushed himself.

"Well...lets just start then." Angel placed the math book in front of Odd. He then pulled up a chair and sat next to him at the desk."I had to get my spare one from Aelita, I thought it would be awkward for us to share one."

"No problem, now where to start?" Odd looked at the book and pulled out his notebook.

"Why don't we start off from where we stopped in class." Angel opened his book and turned to the page then doing the same to Odd's. Angel looked at the clock. "Well we'll have to make this a short lesson today. You'll be late for roll call, if we over extend this lesson."

With that Angel started to go over the problem, correcting Odd constantly. He shook his head. _"Well what did I expect this kid, is trying his best."_

"Hey Odd, I've been wondering if, you ever had a tutor, to help you if you had so many problems," Angel asked a simple question and looked a Odd.

"Well, I tried to get Jeremie to tutor me but then he got mad. Then Ulrich, and Yumi, and Aelita-"

"Okay I get the point." Angel cut him off, "Well why did you let me help you?"

"Well because for one you have a sense of humor..."

"And can put up with your idiocy." Angel added to his sentence.

"Hey!" Odd shouted to his defense. Angel started to laugh.

"Just kidding...man, don't get your undies in a bunch. Any thing else?"

"Well I seem to understand what you say more." Odd said looking at his notes.

"Hmm...well I'll try my best to help you out. And I'll even teach really slowly..."

"Okay, Hey wait thats an insult!"

"noooo shhiit sshheerrlloocckk." Angel said real slowly.

"Your the worst." Odd sighed.

"Its okay, I don't mind having you around. Its nice to talk to someone."

"Thats good to hear."

"Also its better to talk to you...beside your a boy and its not easy talking to Aelita all the time. I have to edit, but with you I feel more at ease."

Odd blushed darked at what he said. "So can you help me with this problem?" Odd tried to change the subject.

Angel was surprised Odd was learning a little better than earlier. "Yeah no problem. Your getting better from one short lesson. I'm impressed."

"Really?"

"Yeah, soon you'll be even smarter than me," Angel started to laugh

"Yeah right, your probably smarter than Jeremie,"

Angel's laughter started to die down as looked at the clock, "Well its time for you to go."

"Yeah...so how am I suppose to pay you for your help?"

"Hmm..since your my friend...free..." Angel said as he handed Odd a comic book and pushed him to the door. Angel then pecked him on the cheek, "But that works to," Odd blushed a deep shade of red.

"Later!" Odd ran as Angel stared and closed the door.

"_FUCK!!! I'M STILL IN THE FRIEND ZONE!!!" _Odd yelled in his mind as he walked down the hallway thinking about Angel.

Odd finally got to his room he shared Ulrich. "Wow your awfully, late. I had to take Kiwi for a walk."

"Yeah thanks." Odd closed the door and placed his books onto the desk. He was really tired.

"So whats wrong with you, because your studying."

Odd flopped onto his bed. "I'm just tired, and my brain hurts."

"Thats what happens when you don't use it enough."

"Your not helping,"

"Well thats good to hear."

Odd just ignored him. He turned over and went to sleep.

Back in Angel's room

"_OMG! He's soo slow!!" _Angel flopped onto his bed. _"I tried my best to teach him. And its not any better when you have a blush on your face!"_

Angel was ripped out of his thoughts when he heard his cell phone ring. "So who's calling me this late, its almost 9:30."

Angel walked over to his desk and picked up the phone. All he heard was static than a faint voice. He recognized the voice. William.

End Chapter 8

* * *

Claire-chan: WOW!!

Odd: Another rape attempt by William

Angel: your not right, atleast he can keel up a good conversation unlike some people I know...-stares at Odd-

Claire-chan: R&R


	9. Unwanted Phone Call

Claire-chan: MORE WRITING!!!

Odd: I told you decaf; not caffiene you idiot!

Angel: I did, you was suppose to hide the damn sugar from her!!

Odd: so this is my fault?

Angel: If the low IQ fits

Claire-chan: -rofl- LOL!!!...enjoy the chaos

* * *

Chapter 9

"_You know you could at least call me." _Angel listened to William's voice.

"I've been pretty busy you know, test, studying, not talking to crazies; the usual"

"_The usual, huh? Having fun being human?"_

"Yeah its great" Angel said sarcastically.

"_Hmm, no fun huh? I wish you were here it's lonely as hell." _his voice got softer. This was the William Angel was use to.

"You miss me?" Angel couldn't believe that.

"_Yeah every minute,"_

"But, were over."

"_Its better than not talking to you at all,"_

"Oh well...I'm here so you can't do anything to change that,"

"_Yeah your right,"_

"Of course I'm right,"

"_Angel you have to be more careful and less cocky. You'll make me worried."_

"So why did you call? Can't you activate a tower like normal people?"

"_I wish I could, but its not in my jurisdiction." _the soft tone to his voice was gone.

"HEY! When could you use big words?"

"_You know, I'm gonna come and get you,"_

"Like you could, your stuck in Lyoko." Angel laughed at the receiver.

"_I can come if I want to." _there was a knock on his door. Angel walked over to his door and opened it seeing William, with a Xana symbol on his head. Angel knew it wasn't the real one, but the copy Jeremie made to take the place of the real William, _"This is like some twilight zone shit!"_

William grabbed his wrist and squeezed it. Angel hissed in pain. "LET GO-" William put a cloth to Angel's mouth.

Angel's world started to spin. _"I can't believe this"_

"I'm trying to help. You want William's soul back don't you?"

Angel nodded before he lost consciousness.

In Jeremie's room

"A tower has been activated." Jeremie looked at his computer screen. He called everyone to meet at the factory.

At the factory

"Where's Angel?" Jeremie asked as he sat at the super computer.

"He's not picking up his phone and he's wasn't in his room when I checked," Aelita said. She was starting to feel worried for him.

"Here's the problem. Angel is in Lyoko..."

"Where at?" Aelita asked

"In Sector A. I wonder why he would go there by himself?"

"Maybe he left something?" Ulrich asked.

"He would have told us if he was going," Aelita had said trying to figure out a solution.

"He could have been taken against his will," Yumi stated.

"Its possible, but by who?" Jeremie asked.

"Well, maybe the towers there can create things to come here." Aelita said.

"I would have known that ahead of time, but the times on the scanners say..." Jeremie looked through the records, "It has to be a mistake."

"What happened?" Odd asked. He was really worried.

"Its says its William," everyone gasped, and looked confused.

"How is that possible?" Yumi asked.

"Those towers are in the center of Lyoko so they could have more power than we expected. Everyone to the scanners."

In sector A

"_I really need to stop falling for him, I'm to vulnerable," _Angel shook his head and tried to move his body. He couldn't feel anything. He tried again, but still nothing. He opened his eyes and saw where he was.

"_SHIT!!!!! I'M BACK ON LYOKO!!!" _He was also tied to the top of the clock tower. Angel tried his hardest to break through his bonds but he couldn't.

"You know whats next don't you?" William floated over to him.

"Not really, I try not to think like idiots. Its unhealthy."

"You have new code restricting Xana don't you." William asked. Angel just grinned proving his point.

"I want them. We can do this the easy way or the hard way."

"I AINT TELLIN YOU SHIT!!!" Angel yelled and spit at William.

"I thought that," He snapped his fingers and a Scyphozoa appeared, "This is going to hurt me more than its gonna hurt you."

As the Scyphozoa came closer two fans appeared and broke the tentacles. It floated away retreating. William snapped his head and found four people he really did not need to see at the time.

"You bastards" William hissed.

"Give us back my brother." Aelita shouted.

"You have to catch me first," William split into four copies each one hold a copy of Angel. Then they all split into different directions.

"We'll have to split up now," Yumi said.

"But it might just be a trap." Ulrich replied.

"We'll have to take that risk," Aelita had said, and everyone went different ways after a different clone.

"_I hope you'll be okay, Angel," _Odd thought as he ran after the William clone.

End Chapter 9

* * *

Claire-chan: -sigh- poor Angel

Odd: yeah poor Angel

Angel: poor me...T-T...William is too bi-polar...

Claire-chan: blame Xana

Odd: yeah...so R&R everyone!


	10. Unwanted Memory

* * *

Claire-chan: Guess what everyone!!! 

Odd: Another chapter of foolishness...

Angel: should I care?

Claire: well, your sort of right...-stares at the two- I STILL HATE YOU GUYS!!!!!

Angel: Not our fault...

Odd: Its probably Angel's fault anyway

Angel: -stares at Odd- YOU WILL DIE!!!

Odd: I WISH YOU WOULD TRY TO KILL ME!!

Angel: YOU SHOULD DIE BY YOUR OWN I.Q.!!!

Claire-chan: XD...rofl...anyway enjoy...

* * *

Chapter 10

"_This dude never slows down." _Odd was riding on his Overbroad that Jeremie just transported to him. Every time he tried to go faster, William seemed to run even faster. Odd was getting rather frustrated at this, _" I will kill him myself if I have to...if anything happens to Angel...wait...why am I so concerned about him. Of course he's may friend, and sometimes drives me crazy but..."_

Odd's thoughts trailed off as he dodged a laser from a dark hornets. He glared at them and shot back arrows destroying them.

"LET ME GO DAMNIT!!!" Odd saw Angel struggle, as he started to kick William to get free. William was having difficulty trying to not let him fall. "IF YOU DON'T LET ME GO RIGHT FUCKING NOW, I WILL REALLY KILL YOU MY SELF-" Angel kicked hard enough where William's grip on him loosened; he started to fall towards the dark city streets.

"SHIT!" Odd speed up and caught Angel in his grip. Angel started to blush from the simple contact. Odd noticed this and landed on the ground and cut Angel free from his bonds.

"Thanks," Angel mumbled with a slight blush on his cheeks. Angel's eyes went wide as he sensed William about to attack. "MOVE!" Angel jumped in front of Odd, summoned his staff and made a barrier just as William's sword made contact with it.

Angel grunted and threw William into a building. Angel than grabbed Odd's hand. "Come on before he bounces back...Now lets go." Angel pulled Odd down an alley. He then summoned a portal and they both walked through. They exited in another alley way.

Angel gave an tired sigh, "We're away from William, but I sense Aelita near by so this was good too."

"What was that?" Odd asked a little confused.

"You mean the portal? That was just a trick I can do when I have enough power,"

"Oh... If you could do that then we didn't need to travel through the sewer like last time." Odd stared to blush as he noticed his and Angel's hands were still together.

"What's wrong, you sick or something?" Angel looked down to there hands and let go. "If you wanted me to let go I would have in the first place."

"Its not that I didn't mind-" Odd was cut off as he saw the patterns on Angel's back glow. White angel wings appeared.

"We have to go," Angel held out his hand and Odd took it. Angel pulled Odd and started to fly low looking for there friends. Angel all of a sudden sensed Aelita, Ulrich and Yumi. "We're getting closer," Angel said so Odd could hear. He saw him nod. Angel started to think as they got closer to their friends.

"_I don't like this at all...I feel weird about why they aren't moving much...and William's there too...and holding Odd's hand isn't making it any better!! I could have been devirtualized because of him!...I normally run in times like this but I just want to keep...them safe,"_

Angel slowed down once he heard voices. He placed Odd on the ground and let go of his hand. _"I'll just float next to him so I can hear,"_

"What happened?" Odd asked concerned.

"Oh..well we're getting close and I thought it would be easier to sneak up rather then fly.

"Oh..Okay," Odd continued to walk to the end of the alley way and over to his friends. Angel stayed back because he saw William talking to them from on top of the building.

"I can't believe you fell for that." William gave a small laugh.

"That wasn't even funny," Ulrich said swords drawn.

"I don't really know why your helping that little brat. He can barely take care of himself,"

"You can't say that about my brother. He's a strong and caring person! You don't know anything about him" Aelita said to William. She could think of all the times Angel had been there for her when she was little, even now that he was back in the real world he was just as kind as he was back then.

"You dare say that I don't know him. You barely know him? All these years locked up without your memories and you haven't seen his other sides. "

"I can remember everything, but I know what I need to know about him!" Aelita shouted to William.

"Ha! You really think that? I wonder has he told you about everything while he was here? Or has he ever brought up the subject of your mother?" Angel's eyes went wide. He was mad now.

"SHUT UP!" Once he said it, in a instant he was in front of William. His fist made contact with William's jaw. William crashed though the roof of the building and down 7 floors. There was no sound after that but the crumbling.

Angel flew down, eyes cast towards the ground. Once landed he walked over to the group. He mumbled, "Thanks you guys for helping me...and if you don't want to trust me...then..." he trailed off.

"Why didn't you tell me about mom?" Aelita asked.

"I'll tell you later," Angel mumbled.

"TELL ME-!"

"SHE'S DEAD!" Angel shouted in frustration cutting Aelita off. He went quiet and looked away. Everyone went silent.

"I think we should go back," Yumi said and everyone nodded in agreement.

Back at the factory

"Can you tell me now why mom is dead?" Aelita asked as they stood by Jeremie. Angel was leaned against the wall with his eyes closed.

"It's one thing...I wasn't suppose to remember..." Angel slit his eyes open. He stared to tell what happened, the forgotten memory,

_Flash back_

"_MOMMY!" Angel and Aelita shouted. There mother was being take away and daddy was knocked out in the snow, on the ground._

"_Get away from us!" Angel stood in front of Aelita, "And where are you taking my mommy?"_

"_Why don't you ask that traitor of a father, of yours, And beside we need her to unlock Xana."_

_Angel didn't see another Man in black behind Aelita as he grabbed her._

"_LET ME GO!" she tried and struggled away running after the van that had their mother._

"_Mommy! Mommy!" Aelita shouted as she kept running._

"_I'll kill you if you don't leave us alone," Angel shoved the suited man and ran after Aelita catching her before she fell._

"_Mommy...I-I c-couldn't help h-her..." Aelita cried as she snuggled into Angel's jacket. She passed out from the run._

_Angel put Aelita on his back and carried her to their father, who was coming to._

"_What did they take mommy!?" Angel cried, tears poured down his face._

"_I don't even know myself?" their father looked depressed and upset. But most of all Angel could see worry._

"_They said you knew!..They said they wanted to use her for Xana!! WHAT IS THAT ANYWAY!! if its something bad just bring mommy back before they hurt her!!!" Angel shouted and cried harder. Their father leaned over and wiped his tears away._

"_Xana?" Angel nodded to his father. Father finished speaking, "We can't save her...It's still in the experimental stage and..." He trailed off.._

_Angel knew, he or Aelita, wouldn't be seeing there mother again from the look on their father's face._

_End Flash back_

Angel looked back at everyone. The room was quiet from hearing that story. Aelita asked him, "Is it all true?" Angel just answered with a nod. He eyes started to water just like Aelita's was doing. He looked at another wall trying to stop the tears.

"What about when you were locked away with Xana?" Aelita asked.

He sighed, "Thats one thing I can't tell you now." Angel's voice stared to die down.

"Was it something painful?" Angel nodded at Aelita's question. Tears started to burn his cheeks. The memories of him mother gone, and then all the pain full times he spent locked up, hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Just promise to say it later, okay?" Angel nodded again and walked off, away from everyone. He didn't want them to see him cry.

Tears burned down his face, once he was outside the factory. He could hear footsteps in the background and quickly wiped his face. Angel turned around to see Odd.

Odd asked, "If you want me to leave then I will."

Angel, stared and smiled, "You can stay," He walked over and hugged Odd, "Because I could use a shoulder to cry on right now."

Odd blushed a deep shade of red from the contact, but as he felt Angel cry he wrapped his arms around him.

"Thank you," Angel whispered.

"Your welcome," Odd replied.

_"I want to make sure you never cry again."_

End chapter 10

* * *

Claire-chan: THAT WAS SOO GOOD!!! 

Odd: OMG!!

Angel: T-T

Odd: wow...poor Aelita

Angel: what about me?

Odd: ohh yeah...and I care because?

Angel: -glares at Odd-

Claire-chan: OOOKAAAY...Well read and review everyone.


	11. Confessions

Claire-chan: Guess what everyone! Another chapter of the story!...well yeah...

Odd: You've had enough sugar!

Claire-chan: But...-pout-

Angel: AWW! -hugs Claire-chan-

Odd: I HATE YOU! 

Claire-chan: why?

Odd: Thats my boo!

Angel: -blush-

Claire-chan: AWWW SO KAWAII!

Angel: w-well j-just on...w-with the...s-story! -blushes deeper-

* * *

Chapter 11

-Four days later-

"If I see another Xana attack in the next two minutes, I swear I will kill it myself!" Angel grumbled at the lunch table. He just continued his drawing grumbling curse word under his breath. He was getting tired from the fact that for the past four days straight Xana attacked eight times from Sector A and from the regular Lyoko. Also it didn't help the fact that he had to stay after school for the next week from 'correcting' the same teacher. _"If I have to sit through the same lectures another time I am going to scream!"_He was getting really aggravated.

"Well it can't be stopped that Xana is flexing his muscles from being locked up for so long," Jeremie said trying to calm Angel down.

"Well"Angel sounded it out, "I could always lock him back up to restrain his powers,"

"You are not doing that!" Aelita said to her brother. Angel gave a sigh. _"It can't be helped. At this rate Xana knows, I'll be burnt out if I keep activating towers with no rest. It was better when I could sleep in a virtual bed, locked away for two to four days with no harm. Then activate all these towers to deactivate him temporally." _

"Any way to change the subject, what are you drawing Angel?" Yumi asked since she was sitting directly in front of him.

"Hmm? What did you say again." 

"I asked, what are you drawing?"

"Nothing much, I'm just outlining a new picture so I have something to do in detention."Angel said as he started to draw the body.

"Is it okay for me to see your sketch book?" 

"Sure." Angel handed his book to Yumi. She flipped through the pages and gave little comments. Then she stopped at a page and giggled. So did Ulrich and Odd. "Its so cute. He actually looks innocent." They then passed it to Jeremie and Aelita. They giggled too.

"Huh? What's so funny?" Angel leaned over and saw them looking at an old one he drew. It was of William sleeping. Angel blushed 40 shades of red as they handed him back his book.

"Well it was the only time he was nice, and didn't try to kill me." Angel continued to blush and diverted his eyes. Just then the bell rang. Angel gave a sigh of relief. _"Thank you god!" _Angel walked to his next last period class.

After School in the Library

"_This sucks ass! I bored as hell!" _Angel thought to him self as he just finished his drawing. He started to play with his pink bangs and his red rubber band in his hair. "I hate this." he mumbled under his breath. 

"Hey, no talking," Jim said as he flipped through his magazine. Angel just sighed and asked, "Is it okay if I can get a book to read?"

"Yeah, just don't try anything funny alright. I'm watching you." Angel nodded and got up. _"A snail could get away by the time he noticed." _He walked over to the book shelf. 

Angel just looked at the bookshelf and looked for something he didn't read yet, _"I read this one last week...This one when I was in the third grade...not this one either...THERE ISN'T ANYTHING HERE!...I just have to put up with this for another three days." _Angel just decided on a book of poems, sat down and started to read.

Your essence, your being,  
Just takes me away...  
Back to a time way back.

Back when charming princes  
In shining armor, on white horses,  
Flourished, their swords,  
Making the princesses swoon.

You do that to me,  
Make me laugh, and fret,  
And swoon, on occasion.

But without a sword,  
Or a great white horse,  
Or armor,  
You are still a prince.

And my prince,  
Whom I'd swoon over,  
Any day.

- Araz Havan - 

"_What the hell?" _Angel flipped to the cover and saw it was a book of love poems, _"Its better than nothing." _He continued to read another poem.

**My Vow To You**

I know you're going crazy,  
I've been there too.  
I can see how the weight is making your knees bend,  
Let me take some of it from you.  
Don't keep yourself closed off,  
I am here for you to open up and let go.  
There is so much you can't forget or forgive,  
Let me help you cope, we can work things out together.  
I hear the pain in your voice,  
You need me now.  
Don't worry, I'll move heaven and hell to get there.  
You can't talk, you won't talk about it,  
I understand.  
Put your worries in my hands.  
Lay your head down,  
And believe that I will do anything to stop your tears.  
You're ready to give up, you've stopped,  
I want to be able to give you the strength to keep going.  
Link arms with me, Let's move on,  
As one living, breathing, loving, being.  
Know that you can put faith in me.  
I will be your rock, I will be your dwelling,  
I am here with you, for you always.

- Alissa Krull -

"_Hmm, I kind out like that one," _Angel took out a pen and wrote it in his sketch book since it was the only paper he brought with him.Afterhe was done, he looked at the clock. It was 4:30, time for him to leave.

"Okay, Stone, your time is up you can go." Angel sighed with relief and picked up his belongs. He waved and smiled to Jim, and walked out the library.

Angel walked into his room and just closed his door when he heard a knock. _"Aww man." _He opened his door and saw Odd. 

"Well, hi Odd." Angel said as he stepped aside for Odd to come in. Odd took the invitation and walked in as Angel closed the door behind him, "So what's up?"

"I just wanted to give you your book back," Odd stuck out his hand with the rather thick comic book. Angel gladly took the book and placed it on his desk.

"So want anymore comic books?" Angel pointed to his stack of comic books. Odd just stared.

"Every time I come here you have more and more."

"Well when I help people with their homework, I do get favors."

"You mean everyone around the school?"

"And at colleges. I have to much free time when I'm bored. Why do you think a lot of kids in our class have been getting A's." Angel just grinned and pulled out a small tin box. "See," he showed Odd some of the money he had collected.

"Thats a lot of money,"

"You just think that because its in one dollar bills. Its only about a good...hmm...150 since the last time I checked."

"What?" Odd could not believe that so many people would ask for his help. Jeremie could have been a millionaire if he did the same thing.

"Well boredom does that to me." Angel put the box back and he sat down on his bed. Odd followed suit sitting close to him.

"So what do you want to do now?" Odd asked smiling at Angel. Angel blushed. _"God I hate that!"_

"Well," Angel layed his head on Odd's shoulder. It was Odd's turn to blush this time, "I'm just really tired." He snuggled his head into the side of Odd's shoulder blade.

"You know I don't like when you do that."

"Do what?" Angel asked trying to be innocent. He already knew.

"You see...That looking cute...,"Odd blushed after he heard what he said himself.

"But I can't stop that its in my genes. Beside you probably have a problem with it because you don't feel comfortable around me."

"I do feel comfortable around you,"

"Not,"

"I do,"

"Not,"

"I really do,"

"Not-" Angel was cut off by Odd's lips crashing onto his. Angel jumped in shock but relaxed and kissed him back. Angel then wrapped his arms around Odd's neck pulling closer. Angel slowly felt Odd push him down on the bed. Odd slowly licked across Angel's bottom lip. Angel opened up to him and kissed him deeper. Finally after 10 minutes they broke apart for some well needed air.

Angel let Odd lay on him and snuggle into his neck. Odd wrapped his arms around Angel's waist pulling him close. Angel just lied back on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

"So can I ask if that was your first kiss?" Angel asked Odd who was now listening to his heart beat.

"Well yeah...How did you know?"

"Because when you added tongue, it was a little sloppy."

"Well sorry if I'm not a good kisser." Angel heard Odd 'hmph' into his chest.

"I didn't say it was bad."

"Really" Odd said sarcastically. Then it was quiet in the room. Odd broke the silence, "Sooo I guess you like me now?"

"I don't know you did attack me...then your cuddling me to death..."

"Angel..."Odd said softly. Angel sighed. 

"Do I have to confess first? You basically attacked me." Angel giggled.

"Okay..."Odd paused, "Well...I really do like you a lot...and...well I realized it earlier?"

"And when was that?"

"The picture with William." 

"Oh that," Angel trailed off.

"I got so jealous and well...I realized it after all the confusing thoughts I had about you...I really didn't want you so close with another boy...and not me..." Angel was quiet for a second after hearing Odd's confession.

"Well it was the same for me. I think mine was...hmm...let me think," Odd got really impatient as he waited for Angel.

"Now I remember. It was when I got my spare text book from Aelita, when you came to study. She said , "You only tutor people you really like," and I thought about it for a while...and my body basically told me when I blushed around you more than usual."

"So I have to thank your hormones for making you realize you like me," Odd laughed. Angel laughed with him.

"Yeah so be happy because now your stuck with me," Angel wrapped his arms around Odd to hug him.

"Well I should be saying that," Odd hugged him back.

Angel laughed, "Oh great my new boyfriend is a hopeless case."

"But I'm your hopeless case." Odd laughed into Angels chest.

Just then Odd's and Angel's cell phones both went off. They both sighed at the same time and looked at their phones. 'NEW TEXT' blinked.

-Xana, just attacked bro meet at the factory-

-Aelita

-Odd, Move it! Meet at the factory-

-Ulrich

"Shall we go?" Odd got up and outstretched his hand to pick Angel up off the bed. Angel gladly took the hand and walked out the door with Odd.

End chapter 11

* * *

Claire-chan: Yay!

Odd: AWW!

Angel: -blushes-

Claire-chan: That was cute

Angel: When you think about it, I'm considered the uke.

Claire-chan: Odd if you don't know what that means...it means the person on the bottom

Odd: Oh you mean the bitch.

Angel: -glares- I'll Kill You!

Claire-chan: ooookaaay...R&R everyone...hope you enjoyed.

AN: Poems are not mine http/www . Lovepoemsandquotes . Com (just take out the spaces)


	12. Odd vs William

Claire-chan: Hello all!! I'm finally writing again!

Angel: You always write shounen-ai and yaoi when your bored.

Claire-chan: NO I DO NOT!

Odd: TOO LOUD!

Angel: yeah...

Claire-chan: -get megaphone- IS THIS LOUD ENOUGH TO SAY IM WRITING A NEW CHAPTER!

Angel:-snatches megaphone away- Damnit just write!

Claire-chan: Okay -pout- -starts typing-

* * *

Chapter 12

-In Sector 'A'-

Angel sighed in frustration as he got out of his sixth tower. "I've just checked all the closest towers and the ones across the city, and still nothing has been activated." Angel said as he walked over to Odd.

They had decided to break up into teams. Ulrich and Yumi went with Aelita to check Lyoko while Angel went with Odd to check sector A. Angel still wondered how he ever got paired with Odd on this, but all he could come up with was fate playing a sick joke on him. But still both teams were coming up empty.

"Should we try another one then?" Odd asked. He could tell Angel was getting tired, which wasn't a good sign.

"I don't think we can. The next one is over there." Angel pointed to the clock tower, "That's also where my library is, and its a possibility that there are dark monsters there."

"But we have to try right."

"From what I can tell on the monitor there are no monsters near there," Angel heard Jeremie's voice. He was still trying to get us to that little upgrade, "And your not getting any headaches are you?"

"Well, no."

"Then it should be safe and its the best way to get William's soul back." Angel just sighed he wouldn't win this argument.

"Lets go then." Angel opened a portal and pulled Odd through. After a short walk the exited into an alley way. Angel stopped, once the portal was close to catch his breath.

"I hate that side affect. I get to tired."

"Then you shouldn't use it." Odd said as he looked at Angel, worry showed in his eyes.

"Well its not my fault. Your considered a liability here."

"Oh really well sorry for being in the way," Angel heard Odd 'hmph'. He just laughed at how childish he was acting, until his head started to hurt. Angel looked up holding his head, staring at a swarm of thirty dark hornets.

"SHIT!" Odd looked up and saw the reason for the cursing.

Angel summoned his staff and shot energy beams, destroying only 10. Odd ran up the side of the alley way trying to get a good shot. He fired his laser arrows, destroying 7. As he climbed down the building, just as Angel grabbed his hand, making a barrier. The laser were now directed towards the barrier.

Jeremie tried to contact, Aelita, Ulrich, and Yumi, but they were in the same situation, surrounded by monsters. "I can't get any help to you now, so how long can you keep that up Angel?" Jeremie asked. Angel was two seconds from cursing him out if he wasn't trying to protect himself and Odd.

"Not to long," He mumbled, "I think we should run, I can't keep this up forever." Odd saw Angel wince in pain as a dozen more joined the remaining, making 25 shots being fired at once.

They made a break for the building and made it inside before, the hornets followed. Angel gave a sigh as he placed his back to the wall. Looked ahead at the tower. It was glowing black, meaning that it was activated.

"We should have came here first." Angel said rather pissed off. He pushed him self from the wall and walked past Odd, "You keep watch for William for me, because he can get through to," With that said Angel stepped into the tower. Odd kept watch as he noticed a staircase.

"Angel?" Odd called him.

"What?" Was the reply.

"Do these stairs lead to your library?"

"Yeah, but I don't advise you go by yourself."

"Why is that?"

"Because there are some really strange monsters that live here too." Odd saw William walk down the stairs.

"Oh so the pawn finally gets played." Odd said and was ready to attack.

"I can't believe you said something remotely smart." William grinned, and lunged for Odd. He moved out the way, but noticed what William was aiming for. He was trying to get in the tower.

Odd shot two arrows knocking William to the ground. Odd then made a full sprint towards William firing arrows. William dodged them and knocked Odd to the floor. Just then he swung his sword, striking the ground. Odd rolled out the way and stood up into a fighting position.

"You're getting better numb skull," Odd said, trying to tease William.

"Your insults, are even worse than Angel's,"

"Like you would know," Odd shot an arrow which William blocked.

"I do, because he was my boyfriend." At that statement Odd just stared. _"He-He went with William?!"_

"So that's why his eye twitches, or he changes the subject when we ask about you." Odd finally understood.

"And he was so cute too, but I think it was my other side that really loved him,"

"Like you would care. He probably didn't really like him in the first place!" Odd was trying to defend Angel since he couldn't hear this.

"But he so easily layed down with him." (AN: If your don't know what that means, than -;, lets just leave it at that)

Odd was gritting his teeth now as he listened to William continue. "He's even cute when he blushes, or cried in pain." Just than the tower glowed white, and Angel walked out over to Odd.

"Well, everything's fixed and the problem is we have to go outside to tell Jeremie I deactivated it. The communication is down here." Angel grabbed Odd's hand and smiled.

"You didn't even say hello to me," Angel now noticed who Odd was glaring at from the sound of that voice. William

"No, I don't talk to strangers," Angel's smile turned into a grin. Odd noticed Angel had a hand behind his back.

"That's rude to say to your boyfriend,"

"**Ex**-boyfriend I might add," Angel was trying to buy some time until he could charge an attack.

"So the mutt is your new toy," Angel glared but kept the grin on his face. Odd felt him let go of his hand.

Angel summoned his staff and took a battle position. William finally noticed his hand was glowing. He stepped back in fear, and Odd looked on curiously.

Angel lunged for William and he blocked but found a hand glowing in his face. "Good night." Angel mumbled as William dropped to the floor.

Angel sat beside him and asked, "Is your soul still in the building," Angel was pat on the head by William, who's Xana symbol have disappeared. He sat up, "Its not here,"

"Where is it at?" Angel motioned for Odd to come over while he was still talking to William.

"I don't remember," Angel just ruffled William's hair and smiled. Odd was starting to get jealous. William started notice how Odd was glaring at him. It wasn't out of anger but out jealously. William grinned.

"What's the grin for-" Angel's eyes widened as William pecked him on the cheek. Odd broke them apart by pulling Angel's collar. He took the hint and got up from the floor. William soon followed suit.

"So why is it that your not trying to kill us," Odd asked, he still was glaring at William.

"Its because of the anti-virus Angel put in me. But its only temporary so you guys should leave." William nodded to Angel. He took the hint and grabbed Odd's hand pulling him towards the door.

Angel made a portal to Lyoko and pulled Odd through. They found there friends waiting, and quickly let go of each others hand, blushing in embarrassment.

"Aw, their faces are red," Aelita said as she was closer to Angel. Angel just blushed deeper as the others giggled.

"I'm gonna remember this," He mumbled to Aelita. She smiled.

-Back in the real world-

Angel was sitting on his bed next to a very quiet Odd. He layed his head on his shoulder. "Are you gonna tell me why your so quite today?" Angel slipped his arms around Odd's chest.

"What happened between you and William?" Angel looked up to see a very serious Odd.

"So he told you about that," Odd nodded and Angel continued, "I had really liked William at some point, but...when I was captured...It got too out of hand...and he was being controlled... and he...he..."Angel trailed of, as tears burned down his cheeks. Odd wrapped his arms around Angel and pulled him closer. Angel rubbed his face in Odd's chest and continued to cry.

"I...really...didn't want...it to happen..." Odd kissed Angel to get him to calm down. He felt him relax into the kiss. Then Odd pulled them apart and looked Angel in the eyes.

"Its okay, you couldn't control what happened so don't cry or you'll make me cry." Odd wiped Angel's tears with the back of his sleeve. Angel wrapped his arms around Odd's neck and buried his face there. Odd then kissed his the top of his head, making him blush. Angel heard a faint 'I love you'. Angel got quiet.

"I don't know I feel neglected now. Your too quiet and you barely kiss me anymore." Angel replied by kissing the side of Odd's neck, and whispered 'I love you too'. That made Odd grin.

"And the next time William touches you, I will personally kill him or kick his ass, which ever comes first," Angel laughed, and fell asleep wrapped in Odd's arms.

End Chapter 12

* * *

Claire-chan: William is an asshole

Odd: There is a serious love triangle going on

Angel: T-T

Claire-chan: Whats wrong? -glomp-

Angel: I did the nasty with William. T-T

Claire-chan: next time Odd will beat the shit out of him, okay?

Angel: YAY! R&R peoples!


	13. Sickness

Claire-chan: HELLO ALL!! -sits on the ceiling of the room with her laptop-

Odd: OMG WHO GAVE HER SWEETS! -stares at Angel-

Angel: Oh don't look at me! Your the one who brought her candy for her birthday!

Claire-chan: CHOCOLATE! CHOCOLATE!! CHOOOCCCOOOLLLAATTTEEE!!

Odd: -covers his ears- Get her to stop!

Angel: -picks up a copy of Claire-chan's Gravitation Doujinshi- Come on down, and write the story.

Claire-chan: -ears perk- YAOI!! -glomps Angel-

Odd: Wow, thats one way to get a sugar overdosed yaoi crazed fan girl off the ceiling. Now start writing!

Claire-chan: OKAY!! -starts typing-

* * *

Chapter 13

'In Sector A'

"_Damnit!" _William slammed his fist into the nearest wall of Angel's study. _"My heads been killing me for the past week. I think Angel's virus is doing more harm than good."_ William sighed and flopped onto Angel's couch.

"_I can't believe it! He's with Odd. The mutt of the group! He forgot about me that quick!" _William stared at the ceiling, glaring holes into it.

"The more I think about you Angel, the more I regret being this." He looked at his virtual hands, "And I miss you still, even though were through," William thought more about Angel.

_Flash back_

"_William, come on you have to train." Angel was pulling at his sleeve. William kept his face in his pillow. _

"_Why the yell this early, Hikari." He mumbled into his pillow, Angel's nickname. He could still feel Angel trying to get him to move._

_Angel was getting even madder at William's laziness. He pulled even harder and successfully out of bed and onto the floor. "If you weren't so weak, then we wouldn't have too now would we, right Yami?" Angel reversed and used William's nickname. He mumbled a few curse words as he stood up. William looked at him and pouted._

"_Oh no the face doesn't work on me" Angel walked over to his hoodie and pulled it over his head, "And besides, I don't want to get into anymore trouble."_

_William nodded, he knew all to well about Xana's beatings, The last time, He had to save Angel before he was permanently deleted._

"_Anyway" Angel sounded out the word and tackled William as he was putting on his shirt, "Well get a break later, okay?" Angel grinned and wrapped his arms around William's neck. William on reflex wrapped his arms around Angel's waist._

_William blushed, which cause Angel to blush. _

"_So what are we going to do during our break?" William started to lean into Angel's face._

"_I-I haven't...thought that...ou-"Angel was cut off by William's lips. After a short time they broke apart, both breathing heavy, "I guess...we...can...always do that."_

_Angel started to notice William was gritting his teeth. He started to frown, "More pain, huh?" A nod was his reply. Angel let go of his hold on William and took his hand._

"_We should leave before **he **comes out." With that said, Angel scowled as pulled him out of the bedroom door._

"_Hikari?" William gritted through his teeth. He was trying really hard to stay himself._

"_It's okay," Angel let go of William's hand and walked faster, "I already know, you don't want to hurt me." William could see tears running down Angel's cheeks as he switched into a running, down the hallway._

_End Flashback_

"_God thats painful to think about!" _William gritted his teeth, _"I always hurt him don't I?"_

"Not really. He just can't understand you thats all." William could hear a voice talking to him. He knew it was Xana.

"I really don't want to do any missions today."

"I need you to complete this one." William heard Xana attempt to talk in a calming voice. He just shook his head ignoring the voice.

"I want you to bring Angel back here."

"Tried that, and got beat pretty badly from it." He rubbed his cheek. He could still feel the punch Angel landed there.

"But you didn't try to get him on Lyoko did you?" William nodded his head 'yes'.

"You should know,"

"Hmm, I see you forgot about that kiss didn't you." William thought back about it. There were a lot of those, "The one where you kidnapped him," _"Oh that one."_

"And what about it."

"A virus was planted in to him. I want you to activate it."

"Anti-virus remember. Angel has one of those in him." The voice was silent at William's comment, then continued speaking.

"I'm well aware of that, but have you noticed that he gets out of breath more. Or the fact that he rely's more on his offensive rather than his defensive." William thought about Xana's words for a second. Angel was always good at attacking, and never running, but he always blocked and flung a person off rather than attack them. The last time he saw Angel, _"He looked weaker, and he usually cracks more __jokes, and he would have punched Odd into the floor, when he pulled him by his collar."_ William's eyes widen at the sudden realization. _"It was all Xana's fault that Angel was getting weaker."_

"So do you understand. With that one final push Angel will come back and I will be free of this place."

"Like I said earlier, No missions today." William heard the voice snarl. That wasn't a good sign. His head started to pound as he lost consciousness and his other side gained full control. _"I'm gonna have some fun with your little Angel. I'll make sure to pluck his wings off for you."_ With that said William blacked out.

-In the real world-

Odd looked onto Angel's pale form in the infirmary. Angel had pasted out on his was to class, which wasn't like him. Odd sat in the chair beside his bed. _"I should have made him rest more." _

"You know, he'll get better." Odd looked over to see Aelita walking over to him. She handed him a bag of food.

"I know he will." Odd sighed and put the bag down. Aelita looked at him worriedly. Odd looked at her and grinned, "What? I'm just not really hungry right now." He tried to laugh it off. She wasn't buying it.

"Odd it's okay he wouldn't want his boyfriend to worry. He's like that you know," Odd nodded at Aelita's statement then stared at her wide eyed, "Yup, I already knew. He's the one that came to me for advice."

Odd stared wide eyed then calmed down, _"Of course he would tell her." _She continued with her previous train of thought, "You know, he would do this every time, when he was sick he would go days without saying anything. Never telling anyone because he wouldn't want them worried about him. But he worries more about others. I'm sure you've seen that first hand." Odd nodded again.

"Also, he maybe stubborn but he's really sweet. So something had to happen in order for him to keep quiet about the whole thing,"

"I wish he would have told me sooner that he wasn't feeling well."

"Hmm, did he ever say anything about him being sick, or have you notice anything?" Aelita asked as she picked up the bag, handing Odd a sandwich she snuck from the cafeteria.

"He would get really tired after he came out of a tower, or did some complicated attack. A lot of times when we did a 'return to the past' and he went through the school day he would pass out of hours. And he got a 95 on his last test, which is weird because he always gets perfect 100's. " Odd took a bite of his sandwich after he finished talking.

"I see, so this had to be going on for a while." Aelita tried to think about what her brother told her before. After about ten minutes she remembered something.

"He told me before that William had kissed him once, and after than he said he felt a lot weaker." Odd scowled, "But he said 'It felt like my body system had something put in it and it made me lose my train out thought making me pass out. It was weird because my body started to ache from exhaustion.'"

"Or he was trying to say that he liked his kiss," Odd pouted and took another bite of his sandwich.

"You should know by now that he loves you. You make him sound like a cheater."

"If the fainting wasn't proof I don't know what is," Odd mumbled trying to make sure Aelita didn't hear him. He felt a sharp pain in his shoulder, "You didn't have to punch me,"

"I'm defending my brother since he can't talk now." Just as she said that Angel stirred and opened his eyes.

"Could you guys shut up, I was peacefully in dreamland until your loud talking woke me up." Angel mumbled as he closed his eyes again.

Odd opened his mouth and added, "Probably dreaming about Willia-," Aelita turned her head from the sight. Angel's fist landed into Odd's face and he fell back causing the chair to fall backwards. Angel turned over with his back towards Odd and went to sleep.

"You should know by now not to anger him." Aelita turned her head back towards Odd who was on the floor in shock. He got up and rubbed his cheek, walking off to get an ice pack from the nurse.

Aelita looked at Angel, "I know you don't fall asleep that quick."

"I'm not apologizing!" He complained loud enough for her to hear.

"Than at least look at me," Angel turned over to his sister, as she picked up Odd's seat. She sat down and looked at him.

"Well?" Angel sat up. He didn't want to be rude to Aelita even if he was weak.

"And you can listen rather than speak," She said pushing him back down onto the bed. He mumbled, but listened, "How long have you not been feeling well?"

"Well, I didn't really notice it for two weeks."

"That long! You should have said something," Angel glared at her. She took the hint 'keep it down,please!'

"I didn't want you guys to worry, and it only took full affect last night."Angel trailed off,"Does Odd know?"

"Yeah. He was here almost the whole time."

"The guilt trip isn't going to work,"

"I already know, brother." She got up as he nurse walked over.

"So how are you feeling, Stone?" Angel nodded his head.

"I'm still a little dizzy,"

"But not dizzy enough to punch Odd, huh?" Angel blushed and rubbed the back of his head, "Can you walk?" Angel made an attempt to step off the bed, but almost fell to the floor. He sat back down.

"You can stay here in the infirmary until your a bit stronger." Angel mumbled a 'thank you' and the nurse walked off to check on Odd. Aelita looked at him and grinned.

"I know that grin to well Aelita. No I'm not asking Odd for help!" He stared at her, "You can always help me,"

"You're to heavy for me to carry!"

"I'll walk myself!" Angel got up off the bed and walked to the door, not after seeing a very shocked nurse and Odd, "I'm going back to my dorm room."

"If you still feel worst come back," Angel nodded to the nurse and stormed out of the room. Aelita walked from the bed and sighed.

"He's to stubborn."

"I can agree," Odd said and sighed as Aelita sat next to him. He was now holding an ice pack to his cheek with a faint blush showing. Aelita's phone started to ring as did Odd's.

"We have to go," Aelita said and pulled Odd out of the infirmary, "Let's not harass Angel today. He'd probably pass out again," Odd nodded in agreement.

-In Angel's room-

Angel stared at his ceiling, after getting a call from Aelita. It was his day off for now. _"I guess I should sleep, shouldn't I?"_

Angel looked at the clock sitting by his nightstand. The light flashed 6:00. _"I'm not ready to go to sleep yet...But...about eariler...I made Odd worry didn't I?" _Angel shook his head trying to loose his train of thought.

"I have to appoligize to him sooner or later." He said out loud. Angel then felt his head start to throb in pain, "Maybe I should ask the nurse for some pain killers later. I'm too weak to get up."

Angel tired to think about how he got sick in the first place but came up empty, "Oh well, I'll try to figure out something in the morning."

Angel's eyes drifted shut, as a presence watched him sleep.

End Chapter 13

* * *

Claire-chan: Wow

Angel: Poor Angel

Odd: what do the terms mean?

Claire-chan: Oh...that's japanese...Hikari means light, and Yami pretty much means darkness or Night.

Odd: Oooohhh

Angel: Idiot!

Odd: SHUT UP I JUST WANTED TO KNOW!!

Angel: Understand this VOS GUEULES!

Odd: What?

Claire-chan: Umm...he just said in French, 'Shut up'

Odd: -glares at Angel- I'll get you next time.

Claire-chan: Annnyyyway R&R everyone!


	14. Nightmares

Claire-chan: ANOTHER CHAPTER TODAY!

Odd: LAY OFF THE CANDY! I hate when your like this! It makes we think your retarted

Claire-chan: -glares- Je me fous complètement de ce que tu penses. IMBECILE CRETIN!

Odd: Speak English. -Angel laughs in the background-

Angel: You just got owned! -rofl-

Odd: What?

Angel: she said in French 'I don't give a fuck what you think' then she said 'stupid bastard'

Odd: DAMN YOU! -storms off-

* * *

Chapter 14

-Angel's Dream-

"_I hate coming here," Angel was floating in the darkness of his mind. He hated it because it was always so cold, dark, and lonely. Of course at times like these, he knew he might have a nightmare soon. _

_Angel walked through his mind trying to make out shapes as they appeared in front of him, "My head must be killing me because, and I think I see Odd."_

_He walked over to the colors and noticed it was the desert sector of Lyoko. "Why the hell am I here?"_

_As he stumbled forward he could see Yumi's character being de-vituralized._

"_Its just a dream," He told himself as he looked on. Then he saw Ulrich being cut in half, and de-vituralizing._

"_William," He looked on as William aimed for Aelita. Just as he was about to attack, he saw Odd jump in the way, and blocked the attack. He blew a sigh of relief as he saw Aelita run into the tower._

"_What, came back for another beating?" Angel sighed, of course that was Odd._

"_I'm just doing my job, that's all,"_

"_And what would that be wasting our time?"_

"_Not really. Where is Angel anyway?"_

"_He's got a restraining order on you remember? He can't come within 20 feet of stupid."_

"_And your smarter than me, I could actually laugh at that."_

"_Yeah, and this idiot isn't the one that's single now is he?" Angel slapped his own forehead. "I'm gonna kill Odd when he gets back."_

_Angel could see William gritting his teeth as he disappeared. This wasn't a good sign. He had to call out for Odd now, "ODD!! BEHIND YOU!!"_

"_Who's that calling me?" Just then Odd saw William about to attack him. He rolled out of the way with a grin on his face. Angel sighed with relief._

"_I guess you missed huh?"_

"_If Angel didn't call you; you'd be gone by now." William pointed to the direction Angel was standing. _

"_Are you crazy or what? He's resting now and not in the virtual world."_

_Just then Angel appeared in his nightclothes in front of them. Odd stared at him, as William just smirked._

"_Another trick you don't know about him." William attacked, the now distracted Odd, this time with enough force to send him to the edge of the field. Odd could see the digital sea below him. Angel felt tears from the corners of his eyes as he saw William push Odd over the cliff._

"_ODD!!" Angel reached out his hand and even tried to call his wings, but all he saw was Odd's body drop into the digital sea._

"_ODD!"_

_-End Angel's Dream-_

Angel jumped awake from his bed, covered in a cold sweat. His eyes were wide as he stared at the blanket covering him. He then felt a warm hand on his forehead hearing an all too familiar voice, "I'm really starting to think you should go back to bed, you have a fever."

Angel looked at Odd with wide eyes, "I-It's nothing Odd, you really don't have to take care of me."

"I think I do. You were mumbling my name and I was afraid I would have to carry you to the nurse's office," Angel blushed a deep red and mumbled, "I never talk in my sleep."

Odd sighed and sat next to Angel, "You do, you just don't hear it. You mumble my name, then snuggle into the covers everytime. And times like this when you have a nightmare you cry and say my name. So I should know, because I sleep next to you almost every night."

"Yeah I know...It's just that..."Angel trailed off.

"So do you want to talk about your dream." Angel shook his head 'no'.

"Was is something painful?" Angel shook his head 'yes'.

"About me?" Another 'yes'

"You don't have to speak now, just get some rest. I'll get worried if you pass out again." Odd pushed Angel down onto the bed and covered him with the blanket. "Get some sleep okay." With that said Odd kissed his forehead and walked towards the door.

"Odd!" Angel called as he grabbed Odd's sleeve, "Can you stay?"

"I don't think I can, there's school in the morning."

"That hasn't stopped you before." Angel began to pout.

"You know I hate the face."

"If you don't stay, I'll follow you towards your room."

"You wouldn't dare, your sick." Angel proved his point by attempting to get out of bed, until Odd pushed him down again, "Okay I believe you."

"Good, because I...never got to say...I'm...sorry." Angel trailed off falling asleep.

"You must be tired if your saying sorry." Odd lifted the blanket and crawled in under the sheets. He felt Angel snuggle into his chest as he wrapped his arms around him.

"Odd," Angel whispered as Odd kissed his forehead.

"Sweet dreams my Angel."

* * *

Claire-chan: Sorry for the slow comeback, I've been busy.

Odd: she's just lazy as hell

Angel: Be nice.

Claire-chan: -waves deathnote-

Odd: -cringes-

Angel: umm...just R&R& enjoy!


	15. Missing Angel

Claire-chan: BORDOM!!

Odd: OMG!! HIT THE DECK!! -jumps to the floor-

Claire-chan: But I'm innocent...-pouts-

Angel: Um have you seen your death note lately there are over a thousand names.

Claire-chan: So Light does it all the time!!

Angel: But he just lets them die in a heartattack! You make them die by anime people!

Claire-chan: Name one!

Angel: -reads from the book- (ex-boyfriend's name) was first raped by ten anime boys, then killed by Hollow Ichigo...thats cold!

Claire-chan: He deserved it! Thats why I am Kira!

Odd: -stares- Wow

Claire-chan: I will kill you too!! -grabs deathnote-

Odd: -cowers in fear- ok ok I'll be good!

Angel: Um, Just write and not kill off my boyfriend ok?

Claire-chan: DAMN!...ok -starts typing-

* * *

Chapter 15

-The next day-

"_My head hurts." _Angel sat up from bed, and noticed he was in the nurse's room_, "God, I feel like I have a hang over!"_

"Well good morning Mr. Stone."

"Oh...um..Good morning. How did I get here?"

"Odd brought you in here. He said he went to check on you this morning, and when he came your fever had went up."

"Oh, so thats why my head feels heavy and I feel really warm."

"Hmm, let me check your temperature." The nurse took his temperature; it read 102.9.

"I'm really glad you didn't go to class with this fever."

"Yeah. Can you tell me where the bathroom is in here?"

"Oh...just go down the hall a few feet, it should be on your right."

"Thank you," Angel stumbled out of the bed, and hobbled his way down the hallway_."This school could have built it closer or in the nurse's office."_ He sighed and kept going.

"Need any help?"Angel cringed, he didn't have the energy to fight him today.

"No I'm okay, I can help myself." He tripped as William caught him. Angel glared at him, "Go to hell!"

"I just wanted to help you. You seem weak." Angel pushed him off and held onto the wall for support.

"And who's fault is that." Angel started to walk faster. Out of the corner of his eye he could see William pout. This made him blush. "And that doesn't work on me anymore."

"I wasn't trying to." Angel ignored him and walked into the bathroom. He was happy William was nice enough to stay outside until he was finished. When he walked out William followed him back to the nurses office.

"You seem to be struggling to stand,"

Angel gritted his teeth, _"I hate feeling weak and helpless." _"I can take care of myself!"

"Right, then since your so well, I need a favor from you,"

"No,"

"You didn't even hear it,"

"I said no!"

"Will you let me say it?"

Angel stopped walking and looked back at William. He braced him self against the wall, for support and gave an answer, "You have two minutes, starting now."

"I want you to come back to Lyoko with me,"

"And the reason is..."

"I want you back, duh" William brushed a hair that fell from Angel's bangs. Angel smacked his hand away.

"Don't touch me! AND NO!!"

"Okay, The real reason is because Xana wants you back."

"Like I give a shit!"

"Thats mean, Hikari." William pouted.

"No! I'm sick now and don't want to go near something thats going to kill me and do even more damage than before."

William walked closer to Angel and wrapped his arms around him. Angel began to struggle but was too weak to fight him off. William ignored his complaining and whispered into his ear, "I'll have to take you back by force, my little Hikari."

_"Odd where the hell are you_?" Angel's eyes blurred and he fell asleep. William picked up, the now pasted out Angel, bridal style and carried him towards Lyoko.

-At lunchtime-

"_Shit!"_ Odd ran out of the nurses office, that was the second time he checked there. Angel had been gone for over three hours and no one had seen him.

"_When I see Angel, I'm gonna kill him for making me worry!" _Odd was really afraid. He blamed himself, he should have skipped class today, to look after Angel better.

"Odd did you find him?" Aelita asked. She was also worried about her brother.

"I can't find him."

"We can't find him either." Yumi said as Ulrich tailed behind her. Both were out of breath from running.

"I checked with the nurse. She said that he went to the bathroom and never came back." Odd added, he was even out of breath from all the running.

"Maybe he went for a walk." Ulrich asked trying to lighten the mood.

"I doubt it. He was too weak to even walk this morning." Odd corrected. Everyone looked at him weird but Aelita, "Yeah, I was worried and wanted to check on him. Aren't I suppose to be worried about my boyfriend anyway." Odd covered his mouth. He didn't mean to let that one slip. Everyone had a wide grin on their face.

"OMG! You guys already knew?" Aelita nodded for everyone else. Odd looked at her.

"And no I didn't say anything they figured out on their own." Just as she said this her cell phone rang. As she talked her face started to turn into a frown. She turned to deliver the bad new, "Jeremie says that, Angel was taken to Lyoko. But he can't pinpoint his location. Everytime he runs a scan it says he's on all the levels of Lyoko."

"Thats not good," Yumi knew this wasn't going to be easy.

Odd let out a rather loud sigh. "You seem really calm for having your boyfriend taken." Odd looked at the person who said this, Aelita.

Odd only leaded his back to the wall and sighed. "Well, I'm trying to be calm but I'm scared stiff that he might be hurt."

Ulrich leaned next to him. He didn't like seeing his best friend depressed and not causing chaos, "We'll just have to check all through Lyoko for him, he has to turn up eventually, safe and sound."

"Yeah, I hope your right," Odd felt a little reassured but not completely. Still in the back of his head, he thought he heard Angel crying for help.

"_Odd, help me!" _

END CHAPTER 15

* * *

Claire-chan: I know its been a while, but still! I love them together!!

Odd: what about the dream?

Angel: Is it real or not?

Claire-chan: DAMNIT!! I'm the writer, I'll decide when, damnit!!

Odd: -stares- okay okay

Claire-chan: Did I here so lip in that! -takes out death note-

Odd: -cowers behind Angel- I'm sorry.

Claire-chan: better had! Anyway R&R!!


	16. The real enemy

Claire-chan: A new chapter for everyone

Odd: ...You have issues...

Angel: Guess what?

Claire-chan: What?

Odd: you can get to writing.

Angel: XD

Claire-chan: I hate you!

Odd: The feelings mutual!

Angel: You know when people say 'i hate you' they're really saying 'i love you'.

Claire and Odd: YUCK!! -blush-

Claire-chan: /Who would like this retarded looking hiei reject!

Odd: / Who would like this hyperactive, crack baby reject!

Claire and Odd: -glares at each other-

Angel: .U just enjoy the story.

* * *

Chapter 16

-Angel's dream-

_"Where the hell am I?" _Angel walked around the endless halls of his mind,_" I'm here and worried about Odd over my own well being..-sigh-...thats not good. If I cared so much I would be worrying more about myself before Odd gets to me."_

Angel walked threw the hallways and looked for anyway out. Finally he saw a light at the end of the hall and started to run towards it.

"Finally, I thought that maze would never end." Angel let out a sigh of relief as he left the seemingly endless hallway.

"So, my little Hikari finally makes it." Angel's eyes widen as he looked behind to that familiar voice. He saw William with his eyes glazed over.

_"This isnt good!"_ William grabbed Angel, spinning him around, and placing his hands on Angel's waist; pulling him into a hug.

"You have to wake up." His whispered into Angel's ear, causing him to shiver from the contact.

"W-what?"

"I said you have to wake up. My other side is coming to your cell."

"And you care, why? Wait a sec! That means your hacking my thoughts."

William nodded and gritted his teeth and held Angel tighter. "I've always cared about you. I'm trying my best to take care of you and stay out of Xana's control. But...its hard!"

"William," Angel mumbled and he looked at the floor.

"Do you still love me?" This question caught Angel by surprise.

"HUH?"

"I said do you still love me?"

"I really did love you. But right now...I love Odd."

"I see." William started to loosen his grip and stepped back. As he turned to leave Angel circled his arms around William's chest gripping his shirt. William could feel tears on the back of his shirt. _"Angel's crying." _"You know you can't cry. I can't stay mad at you when you do that."

He heard Angel chuckle, "Who said I was crying?"

"-sigh- Really Angel you care about him that much?"

"A-a lot, more than he thinks."

"Well, that means I'm not giving up,"

"Huh?"

"You still love me somewhat in your heart. Ever if you won't admit it." William turned around and ran his hand down Angel's cheek. He noticed a slight blush, "And this blush tells me I still have a chance."

Angel started to grin," I'd like to see you try. You wouldn't be able to beat Odd."

William leaned in and gave Angel a quick kiss, "Hmm, he should be here soon so I'll have to take you up on that offer."

Angel blushed a deeper shade of red, _"I dont know if thats a good thing or a bad thing."_

-End dream-

Angel opened his eyes trying to adjust to the darkness of his jail cell. He even noticed the bonds around his wrist "I'm back in my most hated place. Just great!"

"I guess sleeping beauty's finally awake." He always hated that tone of voice.

"What do you want evil William?"

"Aw why are you so mad? I guess your not a morning person."

"Hn." Angel turned his head away from the door. He really didn't want to hear him.

"Xana wants to speak to you."

"And I care because?" Angel tried to get free of his bonds but still no luck. Just then William was sitting in front of him hold Angel's chin towards him. "I need you to come with me." Angel stared into William's glazed over eyes. It made him sick. He missed his pale normal ones.

"I don't care!"

William gave a smirk and picked Angel up by his jacket collar. "Well instead of telling you I think now I'll make you." He carried Angel out of the cell and dragged him down the hallway.

"Let me go and I'll let you live." Angel felt William walk faster, "I LIKED YOU BETTER WHEN YOU WERE NICER TO ME!!" William slowed his pace.

"Now you see why we broke up!" William was gritting his teeth tighter, "Odd," Angel stopped when he heard him snarl.

"I mean...The person I'm with now, is really someone I want to be with."

"I wanted to save you myself." Angel heard William's normal gentle voice.

"For real William you can fight this and yet you are still with Xana. I've seen you do it before."

"I'm taking you to Xana and thats all." William whispered. Angel knew he was breaking. Before he could further talk, they reached the end of the hall. Angel could see a giant metal door with the Xana symbol on it. William gently layed his hand onto the door and waited. Soon the doors opened and pulled Angel inside.

Angel's eyes widened. He was never in this room before. He saw dozens of monitors, all showing different places and view points of Lyoko. Then he saw a vitural outline of a person standing

"So you brought him. I was starting to think you'd let him go." Angel's eyes widened in shock, he knew this voice. He looked at the figure. Same eyes, same hair, same smile; but with an evil twist.

"Why? WHY YOU?!" Angel shouted. He felt William drop him to the floor and walk towards the door.

Angel felt tears burn down the sides of his face. How could the person he missed the most be the one to cause him and Aelita so much pain? He tried to mumble through his tears and was able to finally say the name.

"M-mommy,"

End chapter 16

* * *

Claire-chan: yeah didn't see that one coming.

Odd: OMG!

Angel: WTF

Claire-chan: Hope you enjoyed! R&R!!


	17. Saving Angel

Claire-chan: I HAVE BEEN BORED OUT OF MY MIND

Angel: Aren't you in class?

Claire-chan: Um…no….uh heh heh

Odd: And that's why you're retarded now.

Claire-chan: And you act like that's a bad thing. I'm still smarter than you!

Odd: riiiiight and I'm supreme ruler.

Claire-chan: Yeah supreme ruler of idiocy!

Angel: XD –rofl- enjoy the story!

* * *

Chapter 17

"I can't believe it why mother?" Angel sat up and wiped the tears from his eyes. He wasn't about to show any weakness to this person even if it was their mother.

"I don't know what you're talking about." The figure walked up and bent over towards Angel.

"Then why do you have my mothers face." Angel didn't want to see this person so close to his face. It brought back to many unwanted memories of his past.

"I guess she lent it to me."

"You're a sick bastard, Xana!" Xana placed its hands on either side of Angel's face and picked him up off the floor.

"If you want to talk to your mother then why don't you join her?" Angel was forced to stare into Xana's blank eyes as they started to turn the same color as his pale ones. Angel started to scream in pain as he felt his body felt like it was on fire.

After five minutes his body turned numb and lost all feeling He suddenly felt as if the whole room was spinning, "I'm doing you a favor. Be a good boy and enjoy your mother's company while I use these codes from your memories."

With that said Angel's eyes turned blank as he was dropped to the floor. His eyes were turning white as he mumbled his last word as his breathing slowed to a stop, "M-mommy."

Unknown to Xana a small tear ran down its cheek.

-In the Skid-

"_It takes longer and longer to reach there! Damnit! Xana had to make it so we couldn't go there directly!" _ Odd was sitting in his seat of the Skid and kept fidgeting with worry, _"Its taking forever! GOD! If I was assured that Angel wasn't being hurt I'd be okay."_

"The more you twitch the slower we go. It's getting aggravating." Odd heard Ulrich over the speaker.

"Well I'm so sorry," Odd added enough sarcasm in his voice for him and Angel. After he realized that he almost laughed, _"I'm really so worried, I'm basically making up for his and my anger."_

Odd sighed and mumbled an apology. He turned his attention toward the digital sea and noticed the Replika._ "Finally!" _Odd didn't notice he was bouncing in his seat ready to see Angel. It was the last place to look so he had to be there!

- In Sector 'A'-

William walked the halls of the building in silence. He knew he had to go to fight the others when they first stepped foot onto the sector. He really didn't want to go. His heart ached too much.

He could no longer sense Angel. William wanted to run back into that room once he first felt Angel's heart skip beats, and fade, "I should have saved him." He mumbled, he felt tears in his eyes, "and now he's dead, because I couldn't control my bodies actions, again."

-Still in Sector 'A'-

"Which way do we have to check?" Ulrich asked rather annoyed. He liked the occasional silence, but Odd not cracking at least one smart remark was aggravating.

"I think we should check the closest towers, then the main buildings. Any monsters Jeremie?" Aelita asked.

"Its weird the sector seems to be clear." Jeremie said as he looked at the blank screen, "Just be careful. Xana will always make a sneak attack."

"We know Jeremie." Aelita turned to the others, "So let's split up, we'll find him quicker if we try it that way." Jeremie materialized there vehicles quicker than usual, he was just as worried as everyone else about Angel.

Everyone nodded with the plan and ran down a separate alleyway with there vehicles. As Odd rode on his Overboard he looked into each building and didn't notice a thing. Finally he got to the first tower and noticed it was the one with Angel's library.

Odd rode inside ready for monsters to attack him, but to his surprise none were there. He jumped off his board and started looking around. _"Thats weird, Angel always said they kept his hiding spaces heavily guarded." _This made Odd sigh, he missed him badly.

Just then Odd heard foot steps behind him. Thinking it was a monster he jumped back and saw a person he really didn't want to see at this moment, "You really do look like a love sick puppy."

"And you would know why." Odd crossed his arms and glared at William. He really didn't like the guy anymore, "I don't have time to play with you today, I'm looking for-" He was cut off.

"Angel," William finished his sentence for him.

"I should have known! Where the hell is he?!" Odd took a fighting position.

"It's none of your business."

"Like hell! Where the fuck is he?!"

"Like I would tell," William rolled his eyes. Just then his Xana symbol disappeared on his forehead. "Damnit I blacked out!"

"Ooookay. What's going on?" Odd was overly confused. He never really understood William's bipolar moments, but right now he was happy for it. If William was innocent he didn't want to kill him.

"What happened?" William was holding his head now. The room was spinning in his eyes.

"I should be asking you that."

"I shouldn't be here! I should be saving Angel!"

"What are you taking about?" Odd knew this was coming, "What happened to Angel?" His voice was becoming frantic.

"I-I took Angel to Xana...well my others side did...and...when I left...I heard a small scream...and then..." William trailed off.

"W-What happened!" It was more of a demand than a question.

"I...couldn't feel his pulse anymore." After William said those words. Odd dropped to his knees. _"Angel you can't be dead!...Why the hell didn't I watch you closely?! I could have protected you more. You are my only...And..."_

This time William saw Odd breaking down. He can relate, he feels just as bad that he couldn't control his legs to go back and save him. He saw Odd mumbling, "I don't believe it."

"But I told you already that I can't feel his pulse!"

"I don't give a shit! Take me to where he is!" If Odd had to kill to get to Angel he would.

"I don't think that's possible."

"And why not?!"

"His bodies with Xana."

"And I care because?"

"Or there's a chance Xana put him back in his cell and left him for dead!" They both flinched. They both didn't like Angel being dead.

"Then take me to his cell."

"I might change back if I go."

"Then if your too scared, I'll go myself!" Odd got back onto his board and started to ride off until he heard William say, "If you go two blocks in, you'll find a sewer hole. It should take you inside. Angel's cell is 401."

Odd turned around, "How can I trust you?"

"It's for Angel's sake, I wouldn't lie."

Odd gave him a grin and rode off to tell the others.

"Make sure you save him. You don't I'll kill you myself!" William shouted through gritted teeth as he was changing back.

-End Chapter 17-

* * *

Claire-chan: OMG! HE BETTER SAVE ANGEL!

Odd: I will I wouldn't leave him for dead thats mean. -blushes-

Angel: Thanks Odd -blushes-

Claire-chan: Aww, R&R!!


	18. Ending Odd's Nightmare

Claire-chan: ANOTHER CHAPTER TODAY

Odd:…IDIOT!

Claire-chan: Don't you have an idiot convention to go to.

Angel: Please be nice today.

Claire-chan: NO!! DON'T STICK UP FOR THE MIDGET!!

Odd: Nice is not in her sadistic vocabulary.

Claire-chan: -glare-

Odd: THANK YOU!!

Angel: Just enjoy everyone.

* * *

Chapter 18

"_Angel please be okay." _Odd was now running beside Aelita, Yumi and Ulrich down the sewer tunnel's towards where Angel could be. He filled everyone in on the way. He was to excited about seeing him; and glad to be assured he was here. Even though, at first, Odd didn't want to listen to William's directions at first, he had to believe it,_ "It was his eyes that told me he was telling the truth. He wants to save Angel too."_

Odd was interrupted by his thoughts as they finally got to a large silver door, "So are we just gonna knock or kick it down."

Aelita answered Odd's question, "I think it's already open." She pointed to the small opening in the door.

"Oh,"

"It's okay Odd," Yumi patted his head, "Your mind is just someplace else."

They all ran through the door. Just as they entered the door closed and ten different locks went off sealing it shut.

"I guess you guys can't exit that way. Just be careful because this is new territory that I don't know about," Jeremie said before anyone asked him about the surroundings. He didn't like to feel blind just like the rest of them.

"Let's go already," Odd started to walk faster then the others until he was shot at by two dark hornets, "You know, I'm in a really bad mood today." He fired two arrows and took them out before they could react.

Odd kept walking. The others stared but followed anyway. They knew he wanted to see Angel badly.

After twenty minutes of walking they finally made it to the cells. Just as Odd was about to grin, the group was attacked by another 15 dark hornets. This wasn't a sight Odd wanted to see. Just as Odd took out one hornet, he heard Aelita call him.

"Odd, please go ahead."

"Why?"

"It's okay we can hold off these guys." Ulrich added as he took out two monsters.

"Thanks you guys." Odd gave them his 'thank you' smile and ran off they rest of the way to Angel's cell.

-Angel's cell-

Odd stood in front of Angel's cell. The numbers '401' were in bold and faded writing, _"This must be where Angel was held for all those years." _ Odd felt his heart ache as he thought about it.

Odd finally had the courage to open the door. The sight he was met with was one he never wanted to see not even in his nightmares. There on the floor of the cell, lay Angel. His eyes were white and his skin was so pale that his veins could be seen. Black lines marked his hands that could be seen; from his sleeve covering them. And to add insult to injury, a Xana mark was on his forehead.

"Oh my god!" Odd who was frozen at the doorway, ran over and dropped to his knees in tears. He picked up Angel into his arms and listened, he heard now heartbeat, or even felt a breath leave Angel's lips.

"ANGEL WAKE UP!" He started to shake him gently, but no answer from Angel.

"_Please come back to me."_

-Angel's mind-

Angel was floating through darkness. He couldn't recall much. All he felt now was pain, and his mind in even more pain.

"_It hearts so much. The thoughts I'm having. But why is it…"_

Angel paused. He thought he heard crying. After he didn't heard anything after so he kept trying to think.

"_Why am I here?"_

"**ANGEL!"**

"_Who is that?" He could hear someone call his name._

"**Please wake up." **

"_Why do you want me or for that matter even know me."_

"**I should have protected you." **Angel could feel water dropping onto his face.

Angel could recall being attacked by Xana now. He remembered the pain.

"**Please come back to me." **Now he remembered where that voice was from.

"_Odd"_

-Back in his cell-

"Odd," Odd's eyes widened as he heard a very faint and familiar voice from his arms.

"Angel," Odd was about to start crying again. He was really awake.

"What is it?" He mumbled as he snuggled into Odd's shoulder.

"I-I," Odd pulled Angel in a tight hug. Angel could feel tears burn into his shoulder, from where Odd's head now layed.

"Odd," Angel used the little energy he had left to his hand and pat Odd's head, "What's wrong? You shouldn't be crying so much." He could feel Odd's tears die down as he felt Odd squeeze him tighter.

"I'm sorry," Odd mumbled.

"'S okay," Angel was fading again. This time he didn't know if he would wake back up so he fought with his lids as much as possible.

"Angel," Odd pulled his head up placed his hands on to Angel's face, stroking his cheeks earning him a deep blush. Even though Angel's skin was pale and scared he could still blush. Odd slowly leaned in and tried to place a small kiss into Angel's lips. Angel's pushed them apart.

"You can't,"

"Why?" Angel could hear a hurt tone in Odd voice.

"I-I...could pass a virus to you.."

"I don't care!" Odd pushed his lips onto Angel's for a short second, giving Angel a moment to adjust to what happened.

"Why did you take that risk." Angel forced his face from Odd's grip. He turned his face to the wall. Odd's eyes made his body feel even more pain.

"Angel, you should know by now." Odd got up off the floor pulling Angel up. Just as Angel stood, his legs gave out sending him to the floor. He was ready for the impact until he felt strong arms hold him up, "Be careful."

"I know."

"You can't walk can you?"

"Thank you captain obvious."

"No need to be evil, I just want to help." Odd kneeled to the ground and motioned for Angel to get on.

"I can walk." Angel said though gritted teeth.

"I'm not buying that," Odd saw his face over his shoulder. Angel scowled but obliged and got onto Odd's back. He buried his face into Odd's back, "And no I don't think your weak. You wanted to protect everyone. But it's my fault." He started walking.

"I'm sorry." Odd shook his head 'no'.

"I don't like you apologizing."

"But-" Angel was cut off.

"NO! It was my fault let it go. I should have skipped class. I could have stayed and made sure you were ok...then you wouldn't be in this place...in this condition.."

"Not your problem." Angel mumbled

"It is"

"Isn't"

"Is"

"Isn't"

"Is-"

"Was it your fault that I got sick in the first place."

"Yes."

"To hell with your self pity! It's not your fault! If I got hit with a bus or thrown into the digital sea," They both flinched at the thought but Angel continued, "Then it's not your fault!"

"But I'll still feel bad and think 'I could have saved you'"

Angel gave a sigh of defeat. he wasn't going to win, "I hate how boyfriends think."

"I'm taking whatever pity and hate that I can to make up for it." Angel kicked Odd, "Hey!"

"Shut up please."

"You feel tired."

"Another stupid remark and I'll hit you." Angel could hear Odd smirk at the comment.

"Same old Angel."

"Yeah, but I'm really tired so..."

"I'll shut up."

"Thank you." Angel fell asleep as Odd kept walking towards there friends.

-End Chapter 18-

* * *

Claire-chan: YAY! DONE!!

Odd: STOP EATING CANDY!

Angel: Stop it!

Claire-chan: But it's fun!

Odd: Go die in a ditch.

CLaire-chan: ITS DEATH NOTE TIME -pulls out deathnote-

Odd: -cowers in fear- AHAHAHAHA!!

Angel: R&R everyone

* * *


	19. Leaving Odd

Claire-chan: I 'm writing today! My friend is harassing me everyday to write another chapter so here it is!

Angel: Yay!

Odd: Just great! You finally get some caffeine in you and you want to write.

Claire-chan: Thats right! Sugar overdose!

Angel: So...Just type already.

Claire-chan: -sit comfortably on the ceiling- okay!

* * *

Chapter 19

"_**Odd, can you slow down. I feel dizzy."** _Odd looked over his shoulder to the muffled voice. He was met face-to-face with a very tired looking Angel on his back.

"Angel I'm walking as slow as I can."

"_**Walk at a snail pace or something. I feel sick."**_ Angel rubbed his face into Odd's back, trying to soothe his headache. Angel tried to ignore it and thought to himself, _"I hate being sick! I rather have the living Odd than his Lyoko form." _

"Alright, Alright." Odd slowed his steps. "Hm...Hey Jeremie can you hear me?"

"_**No range to hear. You can't call anyone. That's how these cells are built."** _Odd heard Angel's muffled reply.

"It'll be okay. Just hold out a little longer. When we get into hearing range with the others we'll rest." He felt Angel nod.

Odd kept his slow pace up the hallway, every few minutes stopping for Angel to adjust. "Hey Jeremie, can you hear me?"

"Yeah Odd. We got worried about you, when we didn't hear anything."

"It's nothing, but can you tell the others to meet us where I am?"

"What happened?"

"Angel has a virus and can't move much."

"Oh I'll tell them where you are."

Odd carefully took Angel off his back and placed him against the wall, "Odd."

"Hmm, does it hurt?" Odd was now eyeing the marks on Angel's hands. He looked worse then he thought.

"_So why are you here and not in your cell." _Angel's breath hitched as he heard William's voice.

"No..." Angel trailed off. Odd only sat next to him and leaned Angel to rest on his shoulder.

"_Get the hell out my head!"_

"_Your little William forgot to close the link."_

"_SHIT! I hate you."_

"_Can you guess where I am now?"_

"_You're not..."_

"_Out side your cell. And just so you know, there's a glitch in the program here. You get deleted when you die. And its just as painful. I can't wait! I'll be there in a few to see you." _Angel heard the smile in his voice as he left.

"_I won't let Odd get hurt over this!" _"I want you to go ahead."

"What?!" Odd's eyes widened making his pupils small with shock, "I can't your sick."

"I know." Angel tried to hold back his tears.

"What's wrong?" Odd could see tears form in Angel's eyes.

"LEAVE!"

"No!" Angel glared at Odd trough his already blurry eyes. He lifted his hand, with the little strength he had, and made contact with Odd's cheek. They stared at each other eyes wide.

"Don't you ever raise your voice to me again! Leave me the hell alone!"

"What's wrong with you?! You slapped me!" Odd still couldn't get over the shock from it.

"_I have to make him leave! Something has to be said..." _"Odd, after everything that's happened, I've realized something...that its because of you...I'm like this...I even...feel that,"Odd stared, he didn't want to hear the next words.

"I never want to see your face again." The hallway was silent.

"W-What? Angel whats wrong with you?"

"I'm sick and tired of you." Angel shifted on the wall as he sensed William closed by. "Leave!"

"Fine, if that makes you happy." Odd got up from the floor and started walking down the hall, "I'll be close by." With that said Odd ran down the hallway, looking for the others. Angel let out a sigh of relief as he saw Odd's back turn down the hallway as William came into view.

"So you broke up with him. I didn't know you had it in you." Angel hissed as he heard William clap.

"Like you didn't hear it. Its called acting dumbass."

"I did like it. It was pretty funny. I'll be one of your biggest fans." Angel moved his body to stare at William, who was now next to him leaning on a wall.

"I had to do it."

"Or what?"

Angel sighed, "You would have killed him. I didn't want that."

"It'll happen anyway."

"No! Promise me neither him or Aelita is to be hurt. They. Won't. Be. Hurt."

"Promise." Angel was glad to hear William's normal tone of voice for a moment.

"So now that he left what now?"

"You can go back to your cell and die like a good little boy."

"William?"

"I can't walk remember. So just finish me off now." Angel closed his eye and leaned back onto the wall. William nodded and walking in front of Angel, sword drawn.

A tear slid its way down Angel's cheek. "Goodbye Odd." he waited for his death until he heard a pair of footsteps.

Angel's eyes flew wide at the scene infront of him.

-End Chapter 19-

* * *

Claire-chan: YAY! CLIFFY!

Odd: Get to writing!

Angel: Yeah!


	20. Telling Aelita

Claire-chan: Another chapter!

Angel: just right please

Claire-chan: Okay down to business today!

(so everyone won't get confused this is a little before the scene)

* * *

-Chapter 20-

-The hallway-

"_What the hell is wrong with Angel?" _Odd pressed back against the wall, around the corner from Angel.

"**So you broke up with him. I didn't know you had it in you." **_"What the hell is William doing?"_

"**Like you didn't hear it. Its called acting dumbass."**

"**I did like it. It was pretty funny. I'll be one of your biggest fans." **Odd gritted his teeth. He couldn't stop them now.

"**I had to do it."**

"**Why?"**

Odd heard Angel sigh, **"You would have killed him. I didn't want that." **_"He did that to save me? He's such an idiot." _

"**It'll happen anyway."**

"**No! Promise me neither him or Aelita is to be hurt. They. Won't. Be. Hurt."**

"**Promise." **Odd couldn't tell if he was telling the truth or not.

"**So now that he left what now?"**

"**You can go back to your cell and die like a good little boy."** Odd's breath hitched. He couldn't let him suffer again.

"**William?"**

"**I can't walk remember. So just finish me off."** Odd got up from the wall ready to run and protect Angel.

"**Goodbye Odd." **Odd ran as fast as he could to block the attack

-Same hallway-

Angel's eyes went wide as the saw Odd block the sword and fall to the ground in front of him. Odd fired off his arrows forcing William to move up the hall.

"Another time then, Angel. When we won't have any interruptions." His eyes flickered at Odd as he left.

"Odd why did you come back?" More tears spilled from Angel's eyes.

"I have to protect you remember." Angel could hear the smile in his voice. Odd kneeled beside Angel pulling him onto his back. Angel hissed from the movement, but wrapped his arms around Odd neck.

"I'm sorry Odd." Angel mumbled as he closed his eyes.

"It's okay. You just didn't want to see me hurt." Odd felt Angel nod, "Were about to meet up with everyone so rest up."

Odd kept walking as Aelita, Ulrich and Yumi ran up to them. Aelita was the first one to break the silence.

"What happened!? He's so pale and covered in marks."

"Sick." Angel answered he question.

Yumi said the next statement, "We heard from Jeremy that you guys were yelling at each other. We thought Angel was gonna kill you." Angel and Odd both blushed. _"I forgot he was listening!" _

"We're just glad your alright." Angel was quiet.

"'If you call, not being able to move alright then I hate to hear your real definition' Is what he would say now," Odd said as Angel nodded his head.

"Well now that we have Angel how do we get out of here?"

"We can't," Angel spoke up loud enough that everyone could hear him.

"What do you mean we can't?" Aelita asked her brother.

"I'm trying to say that we can't get out now that Xana knows were here. And..." Angel trailed off, before lifting his head from Odd's back, " I found out that if, we get deleted in Lyoko...we die."

"And?" Odd chimed in.

"I don't want you guys to get hurt." Angel tightened his grip around Odd's neck. He couldn't picture Odd being killed, but the risk was still there.

"Well, too late we already risk our lives on a daily basis. Nothing new about an added twist." Odd said as he shifted Angel on his back. Everyone else nodded with agreement.

Angel was at a loss for words, "So you guys would really take on Xana?! Your mad!"

"We already do it anyway. So where is Xana's room in this place anyway?" Ulrich said from his spot on the wall.

"Um...I'll take you...but...I have one condition on the issue." Angel buried his face into Odd's back again. He didn't want to see Aelita's face when he said it.

"What's the condition?" Angel almost died when Aelita answered.

"I don't want Aelita to go."

"But. Why Angel?" Aelita was at he brothers side, gripping his sleeve.

"It's to dangerous."

"I've been through worse." Angel sighed, he couldn't argue with that.

"Then I'm trying to protect you from something."

"From what," How Angel wished he had a corporative sister right now.

"I can't tell," _"If I told here about mother she would freak!" _

"Tell me."

Angel could only sigh, he knew he wasn't gonna win, "Aelita...you need to know something about Xana. Something I just found out."

"What is it your stalling."

"It's...The fact...that Xana is using mother's body..."Angel trailed off. He didn't want to look at Aelita's face that moment. He could feel her grip loosen on his sleeve.

"So what are we waiting for." Angel was shocked to hear Aelita's voice, "If that what you wanted to tell me you did and its in the past now. We have to worry about saving our Mom, William, and getting rid of Xana."

Angel couldn't help but grin, "Okay. Off we go! Just go down the hallway, and I'll tell you the rest of the way."

"Alright." Odd started running down the hallway with the other behind him. They were going to finish off Xana once and for all.

-End Chapter 20-

* * *

Claire-chan: -yawn- So tired

Angel: you shouldn't be up at 1 am in the first place!

Odd: yeah.

Claire-chan: but I had to finish. so enjoy and R&R


	21. William's Promise

Claire-chan: I've told my friends to stop harassing me but, NOOOOOOOOO; everyday, "Please write another chapter." SOO HERE I AM. Risking detention! (I type during class -.-U…It's the only time I have free time.)

Angel: Than you should type at home more often.

Odd: Yeah. You're just really lazy. If you would stop reading twilight you could get your work done.

Angel: -.-U

Claire-chan: HEY! Leave Edward out of this!

Odd: If the fangirl squeal and restraining orders fit.

Claire-chan: I'll remember this.

* * *

Chapter 21

-In front of Angel's cell-

"Angel," William slammed his fist into the door of Angel's cell. "I'm so stupid, I almost killed him! What would I have done if I killed him? I care about him too much to hurt him but..."

William thought back, _"If Odd didn't come when he did...Angel would have died...I couldn't live with myself if I did that."_ William walked into the cell and looked around. All he saw was a small cramped space, with chains where Angel would be bound.

"Angel," his thoughts wondered.

-Flashback-

_"Hey Angel?" William leaned his back onto the cell door of Angel's cramped space._

_"What is it?" It sounded like he just woke up, or adjusting to the fact that light was being shown in from the door. William heard as Angel moved his chains to get more comfortable to listen._

_"If I'm being rude you don't have to answer but, I just want to know...Why are you here?"_

_"Because; if I'm not here, I won't be able to protect my sister."_

_"Aelita, right?"_

_"Yeah," William listen to Angel's voice trail off. It almost sounded as if he was about to cry. "She's alright now. A little older from the last time I've seen her, or rather sensed it...and...I'm glad...she can't find me…"_

_"I'm not. It's pretty sad."_

_"What?"_

_"It would be better to be with people I care about than be cramped in a cell."_

_Angel sighed and moved again. He seemed uneasy with being talked to so much. "I don't mind. As long as I could watch over her, I'm okay with it." _

_"If you want I could let you out so you could stretch." William almost heard him smile. _

_"Thanks...Umm...William right?"_

_"Yeah."_

-End Flashback-

"That was weird." William walked out the cell and closed the door. _"I'm gonna make sure your okay. I promised to protect you."_

-Flashback-

"_Hey William?" Angel asked as he sat down next to a very tired William. After such a long time training William was so tired, he only layed on the ground listening to Angel._

_"Hm?"_

_"I was just asking..."_

_"What is it?"_

_"Why do you fight so hard? You're only here as a prisinor too."_

_"I have my reasons." A blush crossed William's cheeks._

_"Ahh...a girl."_

_"No not really..."_

_"Then who?" Angel looked down at William's from next to him. He was a little worried. Did William actually care for him?_

_William only stared at the ceiling and mumbled, "It's you."_

_Angel stared. "Wow. Thanks. I'll protect you too, as long as you want me too."_

_A smile crossed William's lips. "Sure. I'll protect you too."_

_-End Flashback-_

As William ran down the hall he felt the weight of his other side taking over.

"Damnit! Leave me Alone!"

**"Why I'm just as worried about Angel as you." **William shook his head. He could hear the scarcasim in his voice.

"No!"

**"But it's too late for you to do anything." **William felt his body go numb. He dropped to his knees as his vision became blury.

**"It's okay. I won't hurt him much." **

"You won't touch him!"

**"Hmm...You don't know yet do you?"**

"Know what?"

**"That soon Angel will be on our side."**

-In another hallway-

"It's like a maze in here." Odd said, as he carried a peacefully asleep Angel on his back. Even though he was a bit heavy, Odd wasn't about to let him go.

"**It is one you idiot." **Angel mumbled from Odd's back. Odd' could only roll his eyes. Angel was always cranky when he woke him up.

"Anyway, how far is it to Xana?" Yumi asked cautiously. She knew how Angel was when he woke up, and didn't want to get yelled at by the teen.

"**It's about a few more feet until you get to stairwell. Then take it about, five floors and-"**

"Isn't there in elevator?" This earned Odd a light kick in his leg.

"**Yeah, why?"**

"Ow. Wouldn't that be easier?"

"**Not really, if you want to get attacked, since I don't have enough energy to put in a pass code."**

This time Jeremie spoke, "I could do it. A simple password is easy to break."

Angel sighed, **"I'm okay with it. I'll do it. Just take a right and go straight 10 feet."**

-In Front of the Elevator-

"Okay, let me off Odd." Angel tried to crawl down from Odd's back but his grip said he wasn't letting him go. He got a few worried glances from the others, "Its okay. I just have to touch the keypad."

Angel's feet touched the floor and he gave a small wobble. Odd almost twitched as he saw Angel take the few steps to the elevator.

"_It's okay. Nothing will happen."_ Angel told himself as he placed his hand onto the keypad. The doors opened reviling a large tube with a clear blue floor. Angel stepped in first. "I'll hold the doors open while you guys come in but you'll have to hurry."As he said this the doors started to close. _"Shit!" _"I told you guys to hurry up. I'm not strong enough to keep them open."

Aelita jumped in, followed by Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd. Just as they went through, Angel slammed the door shut, collapsing to the floor; yet still keeping his hand on the pad.

"Times like this I'd love to say I told you so," Angel said as he propped himself off the floor.

"How about we get off a floor early." Aelita suggested. She didn't want her brother to over use what little power he had.

"That wouldn't be a good idea." Angel was out of breath now.

"Why? You're tired." This time Odd replied. Angel was not about to pass out again on his watch.

"I'm fine. Only two more floors left." Angel's legs wobbled. He didn't know if he could stay on his legs anymore.

"Angel…"

"Here we are…" Angel opened the doors before passing out.

-End Chapter 21-

* * *

Claire-chan: I know...It was short...I'll try to update quicker.

Odd: if she would stop reading so much!

Angel: -.-U...Yeah...

Claire-chan: Okay...okay...R&R...


	22. Seeing Mother

Claire-chan: OMG! Finally School is almost over!!

Odd: Um...Shut up will you

Claire-chan: Unlike some people I would like to get writing.

Angel: OMG! Its a miracle.

Claire-chan: -glares- thax I guess.

* * *

-Chapter 22-

-The same hallway William's in-

"What do you mean by 'Angel will be on our side soon'? He's never been under Xana's control," William trailed off, _"Unlike me."_

"**Its as I said."**

"Bastard! What did you do to him!"

"**Correction, What did we do to him," **William's other side sucked his teeth; like he was annoyed with the conversation.

"I want to know what happened."

"**That virus, what did you know about it?" **William thought for a second as he other side continued, **"Thats right absolutely nothing! You should know Xana never does anything half assed."**

"Your right...So what is it?"

"**Its like brain wash for his body. As much as he doesn't want to come back he isn't gonna have a choice."**

"That's evil!"

"**Coming from the person who wants him back."**

"BUT NOT THIS WAY!"

"**Oh well if you don't mind, I want to see the slautgher." **William could feel his other side fight for control of his body.

"What do you mean?" William was losing as he said this through gritted teeth.

"**Do I have to spell it out...man your slow...Angel is going to kill those brats...well I doubt Aelita..but more surely the others won't be around for much longer.**

-In the Elevator-

"OMG! Angel!" Odd ran over the small space catching Angel, before he hit the floor. Angel's face got paler as a Xana symbol appeared on his forehead. All Angel could do was start gritting his teeth, and clenching his fist to take his mind off the pain.

"Get…away…from me." Angel moved out of Odd's arms, running for the elevator door. The others followed him as he ran down the hallway.

"_I have to get away. Quickly! Something's wrong with this virus. Even though I'm feeling better…I might…" _Angel ran faster as he ran around another corner. He knew if he could get a bit farther from the others, if anything happened, he wouldn't hurt the others.

"Angel!" He heard Odd's voice as he blacked out for a moment. He tried very hard to run a bit faster before the others caught up. Just as Angel was about to fall, he made it to an empty room; his training room.

"_This is it…I can't hold it back anymore…" _Angel thought just as he blacked out, hearing the cries from the others.

-In the Hallway-

"_Damnit Angel!" _Odd thought to himself, as he ran into the room. He ran faster as he saw Angel fall to the floor. "_What's wrong with you Angel?" _

Odd knelt beside Angel picking up slightly. "Hey Angel, you in there?"

"Get…away…" just as Odd was about to ask why, he was slapped across the face before Angel jumped back a few feet into a crouch position. They stared at each other with wide eyes as the others came caught up.

"Angel what's wrong?" Aelita stared onto the sight before her.

Instead of Angel giving his sister a reply, a smile was plastered onto his face as he lunged forward to the closest person; Ulrich; knocking him to the floor.

"Angel, What's wrong with you?!" Ulrich flung him off making Angel's body skid on the floor.

Angel moved from his place on the floor, looking onto the others with tears in his eyes. The Xana symbol was placed on his forehead as he gritted his teeth trying to stop his body from moving.

"_I don't want to hurt you." _Angel side-stepped every attack they launched at him. The smile on his face widened as he summoned his staff. Everyones eyes were on him as he summoned his wings. Once white wings now black as his staff turned the same color.

"Please...don't...want...to..." Angel mumbled loud enough for the others to listen to his inner battle.

-In Angel's head-

"Give me back my damn body!" Angel shouted to the darkness in his mind. All he got was a small chuckle as a figure appeared before him. "So what the hell do you want?"

" **I'm trying to help you."**

Angel almost laughed as he saw the person in front of him. The same person who took the shape of his mother. "And why should I believe the person who wears the face of a loved one? Can't download your self a new face."

"**Not a good way to speak to your mother."**

"Riiiight. And I have a average I.Q."

"**Its really me Angel."**

Angel gave a sigh, "Why should I believe anything that is said from your mouth."

"**Angel Franz**** Schaeffer! Shut up when your mother is talking to you!" **Angel gasped at her tone of voice. Only his mother called him that.

"So what if I believe you. What then?"

"**I'll help you." **She walked over to Angel wrapping her arms around him. He cheek touched the top of his head; he could hear a sigh of relief. **"I missed you."**

"Missed you too mom." _"Angel, What's wrong with you?!" _Angel's eyes widened as heard the voices of his friends trying to call him.

"Mom I have to go."

"**Please...stay a minute...I want to ask you something."**

"What is it?" He saw a small tear roll down her cheek.

"**I want you to shut Xana off forever."**

"B-But what will happen to you and father?"

"**I don't know..."**

"You'll die!"

"**You have to do I too protect Aelita and yourself."**

"But..." Angel trailed off. "Please...I...don't want to...be the one to do it."

-End Chapter 22-

* * *

Claire-chan: Yay! Finish for today. Its been days since I last updated.

Odd: The friends stalking was aggravating.

Claire-chan: Basically!

Angel: -sweatdrop- Just R&R


	23. Angel's Missing

Claire-chan: Another Update! School is almost over so more time to write.

Odd: And that means she'll be even lazier...

Claire-chan: Will not!

Odd: If it wasn't for the fact that she just finished her video game she wouldn't be here.

Angel: Um...

Claire-chan: DIE!! -glomps Odd- I WILL KILL YOU!

* * *

Chapter 23

-Still in Angel's mind-

"**Angel please do my this favor." **She loosened her hold on him to look him in the eyes. She then smiled and patted his head, slightly ruffling his hair.

"Mother?"

"**Yes?"**

"How do I get out of here?"

"**I'll take off the block, but thats all I can do. I've been blocked a lot myself."**

"Sure." Angel nodded and moved apart from his mother.

"**And take care of Aelita."**

"Promise." Angel smiled tears about to fall from the walls he always kept up.

"**I should send you back now." **She pointed to an image in the darkness. A hand was clutching Odd's neck holding him pined to a wall.

"Aw sh-" He was about to curse until he remembered his mother was there. He still remembered when she would pop his mouth when he ever did that; he was just to sore for that. "I can't believe that's me!" Angel finally noticed the marks on the hands that matched his own.

"_Angel...I won't fight you." _Odd's voice started to die down and his struggling became less.

"Send me back! Send me back!"

"**A boyfriend...wow...figured"**

"Heyyy mom!" Angel blushed at her comment.

"**No it's just mothers intuition...and you talk in your sleep. You always did the same thing when you were little. Always helps when you don't want to tell me." **Angel's blush deepened. She must have heard him while he was in the cell asleep.

"I need to go."

"**Sure." **She waved her hand in front of Angel's face making a small light appear in his eyes. As he lost consciousness he heard the words, **"I'll love and miss you guys."**

"...Me...too..."

-Back in the training room-

"Angel...I won't fight you."

"_Odd!" _Angel loosened his grip on Odd's neck. Angel's eyes rolled back as he fell to the floor. The Xana symbol disappeared and the marks on his skin faded.

"What happened?" Odd rubbed his head and he looked at Angel's body on the floor. The other walked over to him looking at his body.

Aelita bent over slightly taking in he brothers features. She could hear a light snore and from the look of it he's asleep.

"_I'm not asleep, just unable to move; so I'm aware of what's going on. It's also not good that I almost killed you."_

Everyone looked at Angel's form. He was still asleep. _"Another trick you don't know about me. I'm talking to you mentally. The wonders of hacking."_

"Ookay..."Odd trailed off. This is weirding him out.

Yumi asked a bit confused, "How did all that happen?"

"_Xana's virus."_

"How did you stop it."

"_I had help..."_

"From who?" Angel could tell it was Aelita who asked.

"_Mom helped me out. And she wants us to shut Xana off...permentally."_

Aelita gasped, "Why?"

"_To keep...Us safe..."_

"Okay then, if thats what she wants." Angel was surprised. Aelita took this better than most people; they would usually freak that they had to do there own parents in.

"_Yeah...So...I'll try to get my body moving soon...but I can't do much until it wakes up."_

"It's cool Odd can carry you." Ulrich said and he saw Odd blush.

"Alright, Alright." He picked up Angel bridal-style, cradling him in his arms.

"We should get someplace safe. Do you know anyplace near her Angel?"

"_My study isn't far from here and lucky us its on this floor. Just go down west hall and go to the left when you get to a red door. Walk all the way to the end and you should see a door with my name on it."_

"You heard him everyone, just keep in eye out and I'll look for any enemies that appear on the map," Angel heard Jeremie's voice for the first time in a while. He could almost grin in his sleep. Angel was really happy everyone didn't get killed while he was in his moment.

"So is everyone off to have fun or is this another field trip." They turned around to see William at the mouth of the other entrance to the room.

"What do you want William?" Odd said through gritted teeth as he held tighter to Angel.

"Just something you have with you. I'm surprised he broke out of that virus."

"He's stronger that you think."

"Hm...You might be right." William walked slightly into the room as everyone took a battle position. "All I wanted to do was talk."

"Yeah right." Ulrich held is swords up as he moved a bit closer to William. He glanced slightly back at Odd then back to William before him.

"_I get the point," _Odd thought to himself as he placed Angel by Aelita, "Look out for him, since I can't do it right now." Aelita nodded and sat next to Angel, while still keeping an eye on William. Odd walked forward still glancing back at Angel.

"So you want to fight me huh?" William moved into a fighting position, "I don't want to fight you, I just want the prince...sadly not the princess this time."

"In your dreams." Odd moved to block William's view of Angel.

"Ha, you think a mutt and his little friends can stop me? Ha! You're on my turf now." William moved his hand summoning almost 50 dark hornets. "Get them."

As each person took on protecting the two William ran by appearing in front of Aelita, as he clutched her brother to her chest.

"I advice you let go. I need him."

"No!" William's hand reached for her. "I said fucking no!" She fired a shot knocking William back slightly.

"That's funny now my turn." He flung Aelita to the side, picking up Angel. He couldn't even struggle as William kissed his forehead.

"_Get the hell off!"_

"So you are awake in there. Good I have a few words I need to speak with you about."

"AELITA!" William heard the others notice Aelita's form fighting off the Hornets.

"Forget me, get Angel." William cursed as the others turned there gaze onto him.

"I guess thats my cue to leave." William snapped his fingers and the lights went out. As they came back on they noticed both William and Angel were gone.

-End chapter 23-

* * *

Claire-chan: Zzzz

Odd: Aw...for once she's quiet.

Angel: Will you shut up.

Odd: umm...why?

Angel: If you want her to almost kill you again be my guest.

Odd: -cringes- uh...R&R...-runs away quietly.

Claire-chan: -mumbles- remember...to...kill...Odd


	24. Regroup

Claire-chan: Today I'm writing since I'm out of school. FINALLY!! (Well I've been out for a while...It's just that I get a bit lazy in the summer...boredum makes me go to sleep..-.-U)

Odd: It's okay. It always takes her forever to write. She's so lazy.

Angel: -sigh-

Odd: maybe if we got rid of all the box sets of yaoi she has then she would focus.

Claire-chan: ...NEVER!!-punches Odd into the sky-

Angel: O-O...wow

* * *

Chapter 24

"Where am I?" Angel asked him self as he sat up from a bed. He looked around the room and judging from the shelves of books, it was his study. Or rather his biggest study in the whole building. _"This is the biggest room I have here...also this is the place I left...William...I wonder if he's in his right mind to bring me here."_ "Why would I be taken here?"

William appeared beside Angel, slightly ruffling his hair. "To talk obviously."

"Riiight." Angel turned his head away from William as a blush crossed his cheeks. "What the hell do you want?"

William only sighed as he sat down beside Angel. He could tell Angel's eye was twitching. "I want to know why you didn't except it."

"Huh?"

"The virus."

"I...didn't want to kill them...obviously..."Angel trailed off into his own thoughts. If he didn't snap out of that virus any later, he would have been one less a loved one.

"You're so hopeless Angel." Angel's eyes widened at William's words.

"What the hell are you talking about? I never wanted to hurt anyone!"

"Didn't Xana help you." Angel stared. "What is he getting at?"

"It was my mother who helped me not Xana."

"Hmph." William crossed his arms, keeping his gaze fixed on Angel. He couldn't believe it. Angel's own mother saved him. _"But it would explain while all those times Xana could have killed him, it didn't."_

"Why did you want to talk to me?" Angel could almost grinned as he heard a sigh come from William's lips. He knew, old William was coming back.

"To get you away...I guess..."

Angel smiled, patting William's hair. He knew it would calm William down a bit, from changing back for a while. "I'm starting to think you have a jealously complex."

"You should know by now I don't like to share."

"Right..." William looked over Angel's form. He looked healthy, and his skin wasn't marked up as it was before. Also with the sleep he had, he looked a lot better. "William can you take me back?"

"What?"

"I need to go back."

William was about to turn down him until he saw Angel's trail mark pout. _"Damn him! He knows I can't say 'no' to the face!"_ "...Fine..."

"Thanks William." William's eyes widened as Angel hugged him.

Angel grinned as he felt William tense up. He jumped out of bed running to the other door closest to the bed. He knew he'd get to the others quicker if he took a shortcut.

-With the others-

"I don't see Angel anywhere on the sensors. It's like he disappeared." Jeremie said as he checked the computer screen. It was weird, he check most of the rooms that he could but couldn't find him. Just as he was about to check the other floors Angel's window popped up on the screen.

"Hey Jeremie can you hear me?"

"Yeah, Angel. Where have you been?"

"Well long story short, William took me to my other study on the top floors and I'm a bit farther than you guys."

"Can you give me a visual."

"Sure." Jeremie waited for Angel to send him a visual of the rest of the building. Finally he was able to see the big difference. Angel was farthest away from everyone and there were enemy's in every hall by him. _"Fewer monsters near the bottom where his cell was then near the top."_

"It looks like you're on the 17th floor."

"Can you tell me where the others are?"

"Same place where you were suppose to meet them earlier."

"Okay."

Before Angel could leave Jeremie had to tell him what's on the floors waiting for him. "Angel have you noticed that there are a lot of monsters near you."

"Yeah, I sensed them earlier."

"How are you going to get by them? There's to many."

"It's a good thing I feel a lot better, and the fact that it's only me. I can use a small portal at least. It's a lot quicker than me fighting. Later." With that said Angel's screen closed. Jeremie let out a sigh of relief at least Angel was okay. Now he just had to tell the others he was okay.

-With Angel-

Angel sat on one of the windowsills in the hallway, thinking. It was weird to him. He couldn't remember much of his old codes he used to get around the building. _"Okay now to remember...passcode's for this floor...passcode...think...think...damnit_"

Angel stood from his spot making his way for the closest wall. He was frustrated as hell._ "Maybe Xana's virus did more damage than I thought."_ Angel's hands made their when towards the wall, he stood there with his head down thinking. _"Just let my mind go..." _Finally a portal opened.

"Finally! I don't think it'll get me far but it will get me somewhere." Angel walked through with a small grin on his face. He could finally see Odd.

-In Angel's Study-

"Angel's okay." Aelita said to herself. They just got the word for Jeremie that he was okay._ "I figured William wouldn't hurt him."_

Odd breathed a sigh of relief. _"I'm glad he's okay. I thought I would have had to beat the crap out of William."_

"How long do you think it would take Angel to get here?" Ulrich asked. He was relieved that Angel was okay, but how long would they have to wait before Xana found them.

Yumi could tell the others weren't about to answer, "I doubt it would take him long. Jeremie said he would be here soon."

"Hi guys." Angel's head popped through the door with a small grin on his face. "It took me a while to get here. I had a bit of a problem."

Aelita walked over to her brother and ruffled his hair, "It's good that you're safe. We were worried."

"Sorry about that." Now Angel felt bad he left his sister to worry.

"S'okay." There was an awkward silence in the room. Finally Angel broke the silence.

"Are you guys ready to go?"

Aelita replied for the others, "Yeah, we're ready."

-End Chapter 24-

* * *

Claire-chan: Hm...Vacation -drool-

Odd: -.-U...lazy

Claire-chan: I like vacation thank you very much! Two months off of no school!

Angel: Just means, she'll be trying to type like crazy to finish everything...

Claire-chan: -.-U...basically...R&R...


	25. Angel's Dilemma

Claire-chan: Guess what everyone...

Odd: Another pointless fic

Angel: Be nice, at least she tries

Odd: I didn't ask you, you bastard.

Angel: Who are you calling a bastard, Your worse than a kid with A.D.D.

Claire-chan: -rolls on floor laughing- AHAHHAAAHAHAHA!

Odd: DAMNIT! SHUT UP YOU LITTLE BASTARD!

Claire-chan: -.-U...just enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 25

-Angel's study-

Odd tugged onto Angel's sleeve as the group reached the doorway. "Um...Angel can I ask you a question?" He was a bit worried about one of the earlier statements.

Angel looked at him with a confused expression on his face. As his eye roamed over Odd's face he could see a small frown scar his lips. "Sure Odd. What's wrong?"

"When you said, 'I had a bit of a problem'...I'm a bit worried. It sounded like it had another meaning behind it."

"Oh that," _"Alright Angel as much as you don't want to lie to him you have to...you can't tell him about your problem...with the others so close..." _"Well there were a lot of monsters and I had to get around...so I thought it would be a problem later."

"Angel. I can tell your lieing. "

"_SHIT!" _"I hate you...-sigh- okay...I'll tell you...I'm having a little problem-"

"Lalalalalalalala" Angel twitched as he heard Aelita, Yumi and Ulrich drowning him out.

"NOT THAT ONE!" A deep blush crossed Angel's cheeks as he scowled in embarrassment. "DAMNIT!! IGNORE PLEASE!"

"But your only ten feet away from us." Yumi stated as she looked at the distance between them.

"I know that."

"Then..."

"Can you wait for me by the stairs...it's only a few feet to the left."

"Yeah...Later..." Aelita pushed the others in the direction Angel stated.

"Um...Odd...now do you see my problem..." Angel stood patiently hoping Odd would understand before he had to say it.

"You said the stairs didn't you?" _"THANK YOU! HE GOT IT!" _

"Yeah..."

"Are you sick again?"

"N-No! I'm not really...I just have a bit of memory loss."

"What! Angel you should have said something earlier! Jeremie did you hear that?" Angel twitched. Odd just had to get Jeremie involved into the situation.

"Yeah...You should have said something before."

"Sorry..."

Jeremie could only sigh, " It's okay, I'll just keep a watch for anything Xana is trying."

"Okay." Angel could tell the others were coming back._ "Another person to explain to..."_

"I figured." Ulrich shrugged his shoulders, "There had to be another reason for Angel to suggest stairs when he was perfectly well."

Angel looked off to the side, embarrassed mumbling a small "I hate you."

"So how bad is the problem?"

"The elevator I probably can get to the 20th floor...but after that we'd have to hike the rest of the way until I'm sure of the next level..."

"And thats what floor?"

"...um..I don't think you want to know." Angel kept his gaze to the wall.

"Shoot. We won't get mad." Aelita said trying to reassure her brother.

Angel nodded and finally looked at the group, "...the 49th...floor..is the next floor...since it's close to Xana...and I doubt you can get vehicles in here since you couldn't come straight here." He could tell he wasn't the only one who would be cursing at the end of this.

"How did you know?"

"Xana's not the only one who has control over this sector." Angel answered with a sad tone in his voice.

"Just great a long hike." Odd sighed trying to ease some of the way Angel tensed at his words. "But at least It'll be a great work out."

Angel smacked Odd in the back of his head, "-sigh- that's coming from the person who doesn't have to move an elevator."

"Ow! What was that for?"

Angel smiled, "For acting slow. You need a better work ethic."

"At least you got to rest."

"Like you didn't! I'm sure you got a few hours of sleep being the lazy one here."

"WHAT?"

"You hear me. You're the slowest one here. How's it to be out of place among people with higher I.Q.'s"

"Coming from the person who forgets his name."

"Odd...-twitch-...I'll...-twitch-"

"Do what? Attack me-" Angel jumped onto Odd.

The others looked onto the weird sight before them.

"Do you think we should break them up?" Ulrich asked Aelita as he saw Odd put Angel into a strangle-hold.

Aelita shook her head while trying to hold back her laughter. "No I don't think so."

"They're just trying to let off some steam. Odd could probably tell that Angel was sad." Yumi said as she crossed her arms watching the couple with a smile on her face. "I've never seen Odd so happy to be beat up."

"Yeah, because he's gonna be in a lot of pain when he gets back to his body."

"True. But I guess that makes them them. You know?"

"Yeah, but there gonna kill each other at this rate." Ulrich pointed out Angel strangling Odd, "Hey you two, get a room."

"We're in one!" Angel shouted as he continued to strangle Odd.

Ulrich sighed, "I mean another one Angel."

"I own this one though." Angel released his hold on Odd's neck dragging Odd over to the others. "So are we going yet? Since everyone's made there resolve on walking."

Aelita nodded her head. "Yeah. Let's go."

-The 25th Flight of stairs-

"God this is taking forever." Angel walked up the stairs close to everyone making sure no enemies would pop out to attack.

"It's not that bad."

"Yeah to you guys. I'm too use to flying here."

Angel kept his eyes on the stairs as Odd tried to keep up a conversation with him, "Then why don't you?"

"To much energy."

"Oh." Odd stayed quiet for the next few flights as he noticed Angel tense a bit at the subject.

"Um...Angel...do you know anything else about Xana that we need to know about?" Aelita asked her brother, trying to stop the awkward silence.

"Okay...Um...Let me think for a second..."Angel trailed off into a deep thought. He wanted to edit as much as he could about Xana so Aelita wouldn't be worried too much about him. "Well..."

"You just edited." _"DAMNIT!"_

"Okay, Okay," _"I hate smart sisters." _"I...well...Xana as you know can take different forms to adapt."

"Yeah."

"Well Xana can turn into any form it comes into contact with...and since Xana knows about us guys I wouldn't be shocked if it...made any forms of you guys."

"What?" Ulrich asked as he heard Angel's short lecture. "You mean it can turn into us?"

Angel nodded his head, "Yeah. It'll be worse if Xana gets out...because..."

Yumi noticed cringe at his thoughts, "Angel, what's wrong?"

Angel shook his head from his thoughts walking on with his head down. "Nothing...just worried about Xana...if it got out..."

"I doubt it," Jeremie answered, "Xana hasn't tried to make a break or anything."

"It can't." _"Because I'm still here..."_

"What are you talking about Angel?"

"Nothing. You wouldn't understand."

Odd tugged on Angel's sleeve a bit to get his attention, "Try me. Nothing could shock me at this point."

Angel kept his head down, not ready to look Odd in the eyes. He didn't want to hurt Odd's feelings anymore then he had to. "It's because I'm still here that Xana can't get out."

"So you mean..."

"When you found me half dead..." It was quiet between the two. Neither of them wanted to relive that most painfully time.

"Odd found you half dead?" Angel nodded his head at Aelita's voice. He could tell she was concerned at where this conversation was going.

"Xana knew I had the password that could set him free...but it also knows...what it has to do to get out..."

Angel could feel everyone's stares on him. "Which means inorder for Xana to get out..."

Angel gritted his teeth, finishing the last statement from Aelita's sentence, "I have to die."

Everyone kept there eyes on Angel as he walked past them. _"One of the things I never wanted to tell them...I don't want to see Odd's face."_

Just as Angel was a few feet ahead of the others he stopped walking, holding his head in pain. He didn't have to wait to know Aelita felt it too. Enemies were coming and this time in a larger number then he was use to. As he was about to identify the enemy a dark fog covered the stairs making it impossible of anyone to see.

"I can't see anything. Is everyone okay?"

"Yeah we're okay." Angel was happy to hear everyone's voice okay.

"Angel! Behind you!"

Angel turned around, staff drawn to kill what ever was behind him until he noticed who he was about to strike. "What the hell...is going on?" The person he was about to hit was Odd.

"Angel, I'm here to take you with me. Remember we got separated." Odd grinned holding out his hand.

Angel's eye almost twitched as his vision came back. He looked at Odd and frowned. If he couldn't see in this mess then neither could Odd.

As Angel looked he noticed something different. The person wore the same outfit was Odd, except it was black instead of purple and the purple in his hair was black. "What? You're not Odd."

"Hm...Thought I could give it a try while you were blinded. Guess I have to do it the hard way." Angel had no time to react as he felt a strong pain in his stomach.

Angel held his stomach, knelled over in pain. "I would have known you were a fake before..."

"And why is that?"

"Odd can't kick my ass!" Angel lunged forward kicking the fake Odd in the head towards the edge of the stairs. "Yet I can kick his." Another kick to it's head. Angel dodged every few hit's the fake made, still getting in a few hit to slow him down. _"It's weird he fights too much like Odd."_

The fake shook his head, "And yet you can finish him off?"

"You may have his face...but you aren't him."

The fake did one of Odd smiles. "I figured...but won't the pain of attacking him still be there."

Angel gritted his teeth, "Yes...it will be...but I'll get over it..."

Angel pointed his staff into the shocked replika's face, "And you picked the wrong person to fuck with today." Angel's staff glowed before fireing a blast knocking the fake over the stairs.

"Now I just have to find the others." Angel summoned his wings, thinking it would be quicker to see. As he started to move to where the others were Angel noticed something hanging on the side of the stairs. As he got closer he noticed a tail and Odd's purple outfit. _"SHIT! He's about to fall!"_

Angel landed infront of a very surprised Odd, grabbing his hand. "Angel, Don't!"

"Shut up!" Angel tried hard to lift Odd, but from using his wings he lost to much energy.

"Run away!"

"No..." Angel trailed off trying to concentrate on the task, "I'd rather die then let go of you."

"Then let me grant your wish." Angel turned slightly to notice the enemy Odd was fighting. A replika of him. A fake Angel. "That idiot! He was blinded too." Just as the replika was about to attack Odd let go of his hand.

Angel could only stare as he watched Odd fall.

"ODD!"

-End Chapter 25-

* * *

Angel: I could get better insults off the side of the cheerios box. And you know how bland they are.

Odd: -lungs at Angel-

Claire-chan: Oh no you don't -grabs Odd by the collar.-

Angel: XP

Claire-chan: And your getting a time out!

Odd and Angel: Damn...

(AN: Sorry it took me so long to update -.-U...my mom's been keeping me out of the house and away from my laptop/desktop...)


	26. Being together

Claire-chan: I'm really bored today. (I AM SOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN A WHILE! Life has been throwing me so many things that I've lost track of time. -.-U....And to make up for it I'm making a nice long Odd and Angel scene for the readers........As a sorry....-.- Please forgive me. )

Odd: Riiight

Angel: -sigh- will you two not fight for one chapter in your life.

Odd: ....NO!

Claire-chan: Why does the author have to stoop down to the level of the workers. -pout-

Odd: -.-U...go to hell....

Claire-chan: I vacation there...

Angel: -.-U....

* * *

Chapter 26

"ODD!" _" I have to do something before he gets killed." _Angel was about to summon his wings until he sensed someone behind him. Rolling out the way Angel knocked the replika into the wall before jumping over the side of the stairs.

As Angel's wings grew he noticed Odd's body ten flights below. He almost cringed as he noticed Odd wasn't moving. _"He must have hit some of the stairs trying to get back over." _

Angel landed next to Odd trying to figure out what was wrong with him. He moved his hand over Odd's head making sure there was no broken virtual bones. A small groan was his reply. He could tell that Odd' hit his head pretty hard.

"Is everyone okay?" Angel sighed with relief as he heard Jeremie's voice.

"Yes we're okay Jeremie. We can't find Angel or Odd though." Angel sighed again as he heard Aelita's voice.

"I'm right here with Odd, but he's not moving..." He trailed off, staring at Odd's body. _"Please move Odd." _Just as Angel moved Odd's body he heard a few mumbled curse words. _"Thank you, he's alive." _With a smile on his face he sat Odd against the wall.

"I think you hit a stair or two when you fell."

Odd rubbed his head slightly trying to ease the pain. "Ow...ow...ow..."

"That's what you get for falling over the railing and dropping over two floors."

"Ow...Yeah..."

"Next time be more careful." Angel gave Odd a small peck on the cheek. He jumped. "What? Did I do something wrong?"

"You're the fake one!"

"HUH?!" Angel punched Odd's arm; making sure not to hit his already aching head; he stood up with his fist clenched. "SO I'M A REPLIKA?! I THINK YOU'VE HIT YOUR HEAD HARDER THEN WE THOUGHT! SCREW YOU!" Angel pouted crossing his arms and turning his back to Odd.

Odd let out a small sigh and wrapped his arms around Angel's waist. He smirked as he noticed Angel's face become red."Never mind....You're the real one."

Angel sighed with relief, laying his already hurting head onto Odd's shoulder, "Don't worry me like that....I...I almost had a heart attack when...you didn't move." He felt Odd's arms tighten more. "And..." He trailed off, turning away from Odd's embrace. _"I don't want him too see me cry."_

Odd noticed what he was about to do and grabbed Angel's wrist pulling him back towards him, "Angel...tell me..." He staggered off the wall, trying to keep enough strength to hang onto Angel.

Angel turned back staring into Odd's eyes. He took a deep breath trying to stop the tears. "I...I....almost thought I lost you...." he mumbled the rest out as he raised his arm to wipe the tears forming in his eyes.

"Angel..." Odd moved a bit closer pressing a small kiss to his forehead.

"It's okay..." Odd started to bit his lip as he watched Angel continue crying. He couldn't stand to watch his hands curl into his shirt, trying to keep his balance from the tears that burned his eyes. Odd had enough.

"I...I should be-" Angel's words were sealed by a hard kiss press to his lips. He pulled himself closer to Odd deepening the kiss. He felt his face get hotter as Odd's hands seeked to tangle themselves in his hair. Angel's lips opened to give him more room, feeling Odd lick across his bottom lip. _"How long has it been since I've kissed him like this." _

_-Flashback-_

"_Odd?" Angel opened the door to his room to see a sleeping, Odd on his bed. He laughed slightly to himself as he quietly closed the door. He made his way for the bed making a spot for himself on the floor. He sat beside the bed for a while watching Odd sleep._

_It had been a whole 2 days since he had last seen Odd because Angel had been away on a trip with the art club visiting different art museums "I guess he really wanted to see me that bad." He thought to himself as he brushed a stray hair from Odd's face._

"_Angel?" Odd rubbed his eyes sleepily. He looked over at Angel and smiled. "Looks like a feel asleep. Sorry for taking over your bed." Odd sat up to see Angel better._

"_It's no problem. The beds already half yours to begin with." Angel laughed again to him self as he watch Odd blush."You sat here waiting for me to come back huh?"_

"_Huh?" Odd's blush deepened. "M-maybe I was...Hey! Why are you picking on me!"_

"_Because you're sleeping on my bed." Angel crawled onto the bed pulling Odd with him. "Besides that I'm really sleepy and someone is crowding the whole bed."_

"_Angel?" Odd pulled Angel in a tight embrace. "I missed you." Odd leaned forwards to catch Angel's lips. He gripped his hands behind Angel's head tracing his tounge across his bottom lip. Angel gasped in shock but opened up to Odd letting him kiss him deeper._

"_Me too." Angel said between breaths for air. "You've never kissed me like that before."_

_Odd smirked, "Maybe I really missed you."_

_Angel felt his blush grow, "Or you could be trying to distract me from picking on you." _

"_W-what? I'd never do that. Heh heh." Angel could tell Odd was bluffing but shrugged it off as he fell into a deep sleep._

_-End Flash back-_

Odd pulled them apart to watch Angel gasp for air. From what he could tell Angel seemed okay from his guilt trip. "Are you okay now?" His only reply was a nod. "Angel please speak to me."

"I....just want.....to protect you....and everyone else......and just from today.....I couldn't do anything." Angel gritted his teeth. He clenched his fist in anger as he pushed Odd away. "It'd be better if you guys never found me."

"Angel?" Odd reached his hand forward to grab onto Angel. He caught a hold of his hand.

"I'm serious! All of this is happening because of my weakness!" Angel started walked away down the stairs towards the closest doorway. "We should get you back to everyone else." Odd relucently followed trying to keep up with Angel's silence.

-Two Floors Later-

"Angel! Don't put yourself down like this!" He shouted, successfully stopping Angel in his tracks. "Angel turn around a look at me." Odd grabbed a hold of his wrist, pulling him closer.

"No."

"Please."

"Let me go." Angel tried his best to pull his wrist free but to no surprise, Odd didn't let go._"Distance...That's what I need right now....."_

"I'm not letting you go." Odd held onto him tighter. "If you won't look and talk to me, I'll do the talking."

"Fine with me....but we should keep going."

"Fine." Odd kept his eyes on Angel as he rounded another corner. "I wanted to asked you....am I holding you back?"

"Huh?"

"I asking am I holding you back?"

"Why?" Angel gritted his teeth. Why of all time now did Odd want to be so observant.

"You're reaction now. If.....All this time I've been looking out for you no matter what. I don't care that you couldn't protect me! What ever I did I was trying to protect you but....." Odd trailed off.

Angel couldn't stand Odd being silent. He tried to press for more."But...."

"I've been thinking...After what you said I'm just causing you more and more pain. That's not something I should be doing in the first place. It's just that....." Odd paused taking a deep breath. "Hm...I just doing know anymore."

"Odd.....I think I understand what your saying." Angel stopped walking to look back at him. "I get frustrated everyday to realize that I've been thinking about you all day. Worry that you are alright. Wondering what your doing at that moment. Aggravated to be away from your touch."

"Yeah...that......" Odd smiled. "I guess you know exactly what to say don't you?"

"Yeah. I'm the one with the brains in this relationship remember!" Angel laughed as he watched Odd pout.

"You're a mean one you know that." He flicked Angel's nose. "But there's one thing you missed from that statement."

Angel rubbed his nose. "And what is that oh wise one."

Odd leaned forward brushing his lips on Angel's, "You're missing 'I love you.'"

"HUH?!" Angel blushed backing away slightly. "Maybe we should go." Angel backed away from Odd and ran down the path.

Odd laughed and made his best impression of a girl; while trying to run after him. "Hey! I just said 'I love you' and you go and run away! Come back here and take it like a man! You don't stomp on a girls confession like this! Angel."

"Leave me alone." Angel laughed running faster.

"Got you!" Odd grabbed hold of Angel's arm, looping his with his. "You can't run from stalkers like me."

Angel started to grip his stomach trying to suppress his loud laughter. He calmed himself down long enough to call Odd's name.

"Hm? What's wrong Angel?" Odd nuzzled his cheek onto Angel's arm.

"Thank you."

"No problem. It's my job remember?" Angel nodded his head pulling Odd along.

As they walked neither of them noticed the figure following them.

_-A little competition never hurts once in a while right Odd-_

_-_End Chapter 26-

* * *

Claire-chan: YAY! Another chapter written (I'm finally off my little Hiatus! Yesh! Sorry really....I'm even trying to write more chapters and finish this series up....because I've started another and I even drew pics for this one.....((once I get a scanner You'll see them...))

Odd: L-A-Z-Y

Angel: -.-U Please don't start......

Claire-chan: XP. I hope you're the uke!

Angel and Odd: -GASP!-

Odd: -faints-

Angel: O-o R&R you guys.


End file.
